Warped
by SDYusuke
Summary: When Yusuke and Kurama go to a club one night, everything changed between them. They're transported to the world in which Yin and Yang inhabit, and it seems Yusuke isn't the only one who wants Kurama.. shounen-ai, YusukexKurama, slight AU
1. Chapter One

Warped  
by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.  
  
Summary: When Yusuke and Kurama go to a club one night, everything changes between them. They're transported to the world where Yin and Yang live, and Yusuke isn't the only one who has a 'thing' for Kurama... YAOI WARNING Yusuke/Kurama  
  
Disclaimers: None of the characters in this story belong to either of us, if they did, this would most likely be an episode or something ^_^;;;  
  
Chapter One  
  
Yusuke walked down the street. This was basically what he had been doing all day. School was probably out by now, but how would he know, like most days he hadn't gone to school.  
  
Kurama sighed, descending down the steps of his school. There was only so much he could tolerate in a week, and he was glad that it was over. He unbuttoned the first button of his fuchsia uniform.  
  
A gentle breeze ruffled Yusuke's un-gelled hair. "I sure am bored," he replied, kicking a can down the sidewalk before him.  
  
As he walked, a can suddenly rattled next to his foot. He looked down it, then up at where it came from. He smiled as he saw a familiar friend walking down the street.  
  
The ebony haired teen watched as the can hit someone's foot. He looked up and saw that the person was Kurama. As he approached, he said in a 'I'm so bored' tone, "Hey Kurama.."  
  
An eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner. "Hi...."  
  
"How was school?" he asked trying to make some conversation.  
  
He shrugged. "Same as always, I guess. I suppose you didn't go today?"  
  
"Nah.." Yusuke sighed, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
He chuckled slightly. "You're lucky to be able to make that decision for yourself." They began to walk down the street.  
  
"I suppose," he replied, dropping his hands to his side and kicking a rock on the sidewalk. The object went sailing through the air, hitting a man in the back of the head. Kurama held back a laugh as the man looked around, rubbing the back of his head, confused.  
  
"So then, what do you do with yourself all day?"  
  
Yusuke smiled slightly at the man's reaction, but became bored again. "Stuff..." The tone in his voice held a boredness, meaning he had done nothing all day.  
  
The fox teen shook his head slightly, hearing the bored tone in his friend's voice. "We really have to find you something to do, Yusuke."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're always so bored. You really should have something to do with your time."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I do stuff..."  
  
"Nothing that entertains you, I'm sure."  
  
The teen sighed, folding his hands behind his head again.  
  
With a small laugh, he said, "Well, let me go home and get changed first. Then I'll find you SOMETHING to do."  
  
"Great, the fox is gonna become my mother," Yusuke said with a small smile.  
  
He gave the dark-haired one a small, playful shove. "At least I'm not telling you to go to school," he replied.  
  
He smiled. "Then you'd be pushing it."  
  
"Right. I'd probably get a Spirit Gun right to the head." He paused at a house, pulling out a key and opening the front door. Looking at the smaller teen, he said, "Come on in."  
  
The detective nodded and followed Kurama into the house.  
  
"Would you like anything?" he asked, removing his shoes and entering the living room.  
  
Seeing the fox teen take his shoes off, he did the same to be polite. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Shuuichi?" a female voice called from the kitchen. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, Kaa-san," he replied.  
  
She came into the living room, and, seeing Yusuke, smiled. "Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Shuuichi's?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, bowing slightly. "Uh, yes. My name's Yusuke. Nice to meet you."  
  
Thinking back, the fox teen remembered that the only other time his mother met Yusuke was when she was in the hospital about a year back.  
  
She smiled softly. "How nice. Shuuichi hardly ever brings friends over. Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks." Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he had been this polite.  
  
"We'll be up in my room," Kurama said. He then proceeded to push Yusuke up the stairs.  
  
"Your mom seems nice," the younger teen replied, as he was being pushed up the stairs.  
  
As they were in the hallway, he stopped forcing his friend up, allowing him to walk on his own. "Sorry about that," he said. "My mother is very nice, but if we had stayed any longer, should we have asked how we met. That's a story I don't think we should get into."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I suppose she wouldn't want to hear about what a brave young man she has." He smiled sarcastically.  
  
He just smiled slightly, entering his bedroom. "Make yourself at home," he said, indicating the bed. Placing his school bag by his desk, he walked over to the closet.  
  
The teen sat down on the bed, looking around the room.  
  
Removing his uniform, the fox pulled out a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved, Chinese-style shirt, putting them on and placing the uniform into a pile with other clothes in his closet.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
Closing his closet door, he racked his brain, trying to think of places to bring the young delinquent. "I suppose places like the museum are out?"  
  
Yusuke smiled. "I thought you were trying to rid me of my boredom, not make it worse."  
  
He laughed again. "As I thought...... Well, there's supposed to be a club opening tonight. I heard it was supposed to be interesting."  
  
"A club, huh?" Yusuke asked, mild interest in his voice.  
  
He nodded. "There was a lot of talk about in media. On the news, newspapers, magazines...... It's supposed to be really great." He shrugged. "I've never been into those kind of things, but it's supposed to be a pretty great place for people our age to hang out."  
  
"Well, Kurama, you sure Shuuichi would be able to come?" he asked, indicating his mother down stairs.  
  
"My mother doesn't mind where I go, as long as I'm careful." He shrugged again. "And the club is supposed to be a 'safe' place."  
  
"I guess we could go," Yusuke replied, adding playfully, "as long as I'm free.. Wouldn't want to mess up my social life."  
  
"Oh, Spirit World forbid," the taller teen said sarcastically. "We would NEVER want to mess up your social schedule, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke stood, gently shoving the teen and laughing. "Good, glad we understand each other."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and walked out of the room. "Come on, let's go," he said.  
  
He followed the older teen out of the room, adding, "Yes mother."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Yusuke, it would be a VERY strange thing if I was your mother."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes a bit, deciding not to say anything. Instead he looked around as he walked behind his friend.  
  
"Shuu-ani!"  
  
Halting in his steps, Kurama looked back to see his step-brother. "What is it, Shuiichi-kun?"  
  
The younger boy stopped in front of him and Yusuke. "Tou-san wants to ask you something."  
  
Kurama sighed slightly, looking at Yusuke. "I'll be right back." And he walked back down the hall.  
  
"Uh, okay," the younger teen replied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
As Kurama walked away, the younger Shuiichi looked up at Yusuke. "Hi," he said with a smile.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the child. "Hello," he replied, giving a small smile.  
  
"Are you a friend of my step-brother's?"  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
His smile brightened. "How well do you know him?" he wondered.  
  
"Well enough, I guess.." he replied, seeing the boy's smile widen.  
  
"That's cool. I don't know that much about him, really. He doesn't tell me or Tou-san very much."  
  
Yusuke blinked, a little confused.  
  
"I think Shuuichi-san likes to keep secrets. He's kinda mysterious, isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose," Yusuke replied, not thinking Kurama was that secretive.  
  
Kurama suddenly came up to the both of them. "Hey," he said, letting them know his arrival. Looking at Yusuke, he said, "Let's go."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Well, see ya," he replied, waving slightly to the younger child.  
  
"Bye," he replied, going back up the stairs.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Kurama asked his friend.  
  
"Nothing," Yusuke replied simply.  
  
"I see..... Mom, I'm leaving," he called out as they reached the living room.  
  
"All right," she replied. "Have fun."  
  
Closing the door behind them, they began walking down the street.  
  
"So, Kurama, do you not get along with your step-brother and father?" Yusuke asked, when they were a little ways from the house.  
  
"It's not that I don't get along with them. I get along with them the same as my mother. It's just that....... My mother doesn't like to believe that I'm hiding anything from her, but my step-father and step-brother seem to suspect something more, that's all. But, I'd rather not tell them about my life as Youko."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I see."  
  
As the sky was darkening, the two teens came upon a brightly lit building. Music could be heard from within. "There it is," Kurama said, stopping in front of the club.  
  
"Looks like fun.." the teen replied, a little bored already, but trying to hide it from his older friend.  
  
There was a slight look of disgust in his eyes. "Looks like the perfect place for a street fight."  
  
That might be fun. Yusuke thought, but seeing the look in Kurama's eyes he pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Well, let's go," he said, entering the loud club.  
  
"You know, Kurama, if you want to go some-" The rest of his words were drowned out by the loud music.  
  
The entire club was dimly lit, with colored lights acting as spotlights in certain areas. There were many people there, dancing to the loud, upbeat music. A shady place, really, he thought, looking around. It smelled strongly of alcohol and smoke.  
  
Yusuke walked behind Kurama, his hands in his pockets. Wow, I can't believe Kurama wanted to come here..  
  
It seems this place isn't as its reputation appears it to be. Looking around, he saw some people that he recognized from his class. Seeing them, he walked in a different direction.  
  
Seeing the older teen's quick turn, he looked in the direction they had been going, seeing only a few people. He shrugged and continued to follow. Wonder if Kurama knows where he is going..  
  
He took a seat at a nearby table, watching the people on the dance floor. Looking around, he noticed that there were many people from his school. 'That's interesting.'  
  
Yusuke sat down in the chair next to Kurama, also looking around. He didn't recognize anyone, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
A waitress came over, wearing a rather revealing outfit. "Anything to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing for me, thank you," Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
As the waitress left, a boy, about Kurama's age, came over to their table. "Hey, Minamino!" he called.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. Oh boy, he thought.  
  
Still leaning back in his chair, Yusuke watched as the boy approached. Seeing Kurama roll his eyes, he wondered what the boy wanted.  
  
He placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see someone like you here, Minamino. I'd have thought you'd be too busy STUDYING or something."  
  
Kurama backhanded the other boy, not bothering to look at him. "What I do is none of your business," he replied calmly.  
  
The ebony-haired boy put his hands behind his head. This could be interesting.  
  
"I'm just surprised that the PERFECT student would come to a place like this." He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "This place just isn't for someone like you."  
  
Kurama said nothing.  
  
Yusuke watched as the boy continued to assault Kurama with words, wondering what his friend was thinking.  
  
Taking a puff from the cigarette, the other boy turned his head. "Hey guys!" he called. "Check out Minamino!"  
  
Kurama let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
Two other boys came over. The first one there placed a hand on the table. "Yo, Minamino! What're you doing here? This isn't a place for BOOKWORMS, ya know?"  
  
The other stood behind Yusuke. "Who's this, Minamino? Is this your DATE? I always thought you were strange, not taking a girl out, but this.....!"  
  
Yusuke's eye suddenly twitched. "What was that?" he asked, in a low voice.  
  
The boy laughed. "Man, Minamino, wait'll everyone in school hears about this!"  
  
Kurama let out a low growl, not loud enough to be detected by humans in the loud music.  
  
Yusuke suddenly jumped up, grabbing hold of the boy's collar behind him. He slammed the kid against the wall, glaring at him. "You know, you shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid."  
  
"Ooh, so Minamino's boyfriend got an attitude!"  
The other two boys laughed.  
  
The teen suddenly pulled back his arm, punching the wall next to the boy's head. His fist went pretty much clear through the wall, and he smirked. "Next time it'll be your head."  
  
Looking around, Kurama noticed that a bunch of his schoolmates were, not only present, but were crowding around. Most likely to help out, he thought, getting to his feet. It seems like there's going to be a fight after all.  
  
The boy squirmed, trying to get out of Yusuke's grasp, while looking behind the dark-haired boy at his friends for help.  
  
Yusuke glared at the teen he had pinned to the wall. He could feel the presence of other people crowding around him. "Wow, I never thought you were serious when you said I was going to get entertainment," Yusuke said, lifting the boy away from the wall and tossing him into the crowd. He turned to Kurama. "But I am starting to get bored again."  
  
Kurama ducked, as a pocket knife was aimed at his head. Grabbing the arm, he threw the boy along with his friend in the crowd. "That quickly, huh?" he asked, looking at Yusuke over his shoulder.  
  
One boy stepped in front of Yusuke. He looked slightly older and he smirked. "Me and my buddy have got you cornered."  
  
Yusuke looked back to find another boy behind him. "In that case, I'm screwed..."  
  
The two boy's smirked and ran towards him, fists ready.  
  
The detective stepped sideways, making the two boys punch each other in the faces. "Or...not."  
  
Hand to hand combat really wasn't his forte, but the fox was making do. As he dodged another fist to his face, he noticed that there was only one person not fighting.  
  
Curiously, he leaned against a wall, a smirk on his face, watching him and Yusuke fight. Drawn by that person, he didn't notice a person behind him with a broken beer bottle.  
  
Yusuke noticed this, and not paying attention was punched in that face. He growled for not being careful and pushed his attacker aside. He started walking toward Kurama.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something behind him, and turned around just in time to barely avoid being hit by the broken glass. The bottle shattered on his shoulder, some pieces of glass cutting his face.  
  
Yusuke walked up behind the person with the broken bottle, punching him in the back of the head. When he fell to the floor, the younger teen looked at Kurama. "You okay?"  
  
Wiping the blood with the back of his hand, he said, "Fine." His emerald orbs traveled to where the man used to be standing, but noticed he wasn't there any longer.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Yusuke asked, turning to look. Not seeing anything, he turned back to Kurama.  
  
"There was a certain reason that I wanted to come here, Yusuke." His eyes traveled behind them, as he added, "But you'll have to wait a while before I tell you." Grabbing his friend's shirt, he pulled him down, a fist barely missing Yusuke's head. Bending down, Kurama tripped the assaulter, then kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"Alright," Yusuke replied, shrugging. "Oh and thanks." He indicated to the person on the floor groaning in pain while holding his stomach.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Another fist came flying at Yusuke's head and he punched the person in the stomach. "You know, a simple shot from my Spirit Gun could finish the job." Then he thought about it. "Yup, it would FINISH the job."  
  
"You know we're not supposed to KILL people, Yusuke," Kurama answered, knocking someone over the head. "Or else, Koenma will kill US."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "This is going to go on forever.."  
  
Hearing Yusuke's comment, Kurama decided to try something. Closing his eyes, he let out a wave of his energy. It pulsed throughout the room, knocking out regular humans.  
  
Yusuke looked around. He had barely felt a light breeze from Kurama. "That was.....easy.."  
  
Grabbing Yusuke's hand, he dragged the younger teen out of the club. "The police will be here soon," he said. "Come on."  
  
"I was getting bored anyway," he replied.  
  
Ducking in a nearby alley, he waited as some police cars went by. "I suppose you'd like to know why I wanted to go to a place like that, right?"  
  
"Well, I know it wasn't for me," he said, watching the cars flashing lights as they went by.  
  
"Right. And, my classmates were right. I usually wouldn't be caught in a place like that. However, while it was being built, I often felt a strange presence from there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm not sure what to make of it, but it was strange enough for me to investigate. Tonight, since it was opening night, I thought it would be a good time to investigate it. I was going to do so alone, until I bumped into you today."  
  
"Well, did you find anything out?" he asked. "Or did you not have time because of that fight?" He felt responsible for the fight, but that guy hadn't been helping any.  
  
"Not a lot, but just enough. I don't believe that my classmates were acting by themselves....."  
  
Yusuke looked at the taller teen. "It was rather odd that most of the people were from your school."  
  
"Indeed. Most of them wouldn't be seen there either. However, I believe they were sort of drawn there."  
  
"Guess I shouldn't've lost my temper, then maybe you could've found out more."  
  
He shook his head. "It's alright. In fact, if it hadn't been the fight, I might not have found anything. Besides, mind controlled or not, he shouldn't have said any of those things."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I suppose we should talk to Koenma, see if he knows anything." He felt as though more blood was trickling down his cheek. He wiped it away with his hand.  
  
Noticing this action the younger teen looked closer at Kurama's cheek. "Your mom isn't going to be too happy with that."  
  
He nodded. "I know....."  
  
Voices could be heard in the distance, but Yusuke couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to..." He paused, looking at his friend's cheek. "My house, before someone finds us."  
  
"Shh...." he said, holding his hand up to silence his friend. Then he said in a low whisper, "Someone's here......"  
  
Yusuke glanced around, his eyes not quite adjusted to the dark yet.  
  
There was suddenly a soft, evil laughter around them. Kurama turned his head, his eyes flashing a slight gold.  
  
The detective also looked in the direction Kurama had, wondering who was there. A person stepped up, though all that was visible were his piercing blue eyes.  
  
Kurama's eyes went from green to gold quickly, though nothing else about him changed.  
  
Yusuke looked at the person before the two, but being slightly behind his red head friend he couldn't see his eyes change.  
  
The figure continued to chuckle.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked dangerously, his voice shifting into his deeper Youko voice. For some reason, this person made him on edge.  
  
Hearing the voice change, Yusuke snapped his head to look at Kurama. What's going on? That sounds like Youko Kurama, but why would he transform in this alley?  
  
The figure just continued to chuckle.  
  
Kurama growled. Why does he bother me so much? he wondered. Why do I feel that I need to transform? There's something about him.......  
  
"That laugh is really starting to annoy me.." Yusuke mumbled under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, there was a pulsing wave around them, and Kurama felt as though he were being sucked into something.  
  
Yusuke felt as though his body was being sucked into a black hole.  
  
The vivid blue eyes started to glow, growing larger until they merged and became a large hole in space, sucking both Spirit Detectives into it.  
  
~*~  
  
So how was that? Yeah cliffy, I know. But, keeps you coming back for more, doesn't it? Please review ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Warped  
by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro  
  
Disclaimer: No different from chapter one, we still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Unaware that he had closed his eyes, Yusuke blinked them open. He gasped when he noticed the two were falling.  
  
He felt as though his body was being pulled downwards. Opening his eyes, he took in the bluish-white environment, realizing they were no longer in the alley.  
  
Where are we? Yusuke thought, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, they both stopped falling, seemingly just to hover in the air. However, there didn't even seem to be a ground. "What is this?" Kurama said, his voice echoing in the nothingness. It was back to his normal human voice, and his eyes were back to their regular jade.  
  
"Got me.."  
  
Looking around, he noticed that everything looked the same. There seemed to be no up or down, no sense of direction at all. It was just....nothing.  
  
"I take it.. whoever that person was, was who you could sense.."  
  
"I believe so. I also think that he was the one controlling the people in the club....."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "What was the point of it though? To get us here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm wondering if we'll be able to find out."  
  
"What was with you in the alley?" Yusuke suddenly asked. "You sounded like Youko Kurama."  
  
He looked over at his friend. "I'm not sure. For some reason, there was something about him that made me stand on end. I can't explain it, really...."  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked around again, This is great..  
  
He vaguely wondered if this was how astronauts felt. As he tried to move, he realized that he was flipping. He tried to stop, but, with nothing to stop him, he just kept going.  
  
Yusuke watched as his friend started flipping in the air, and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yes, very funny." Somehow, he managed to stop, and he realized that swimming was the only way to move around in a place like this. But, even so, where would they go?"  
  
The younger teen turned away, rolling his eyes slightly. Boy someone is uptight.  
  
He wondered how far this place went. Closing his eyes, vines from his body began to grow and spread out into the space, trying to find someplace to settle on, showing them what would be land.  
  
Yusuke turned back and watched as the vines stretched out into the nothingness.  
  
As most of his vines continued to stretch, one of them finally came to a stop. Calling back the others, he used that one vine. He handed Yusuke the end of the vine, holding on himself. "Here," he said.  
  
He took hold of the end, figuring the vine was going to take them to whatever it hit.  
  
"Maybe you should tie it around your waist."  
  
The teen looked at Kurama, nodding. "Alright..." He quickly tied the vine around his waist and nodded again to his friend.  
  
With a nod of his own, the vine began to pull them both towards wherever it hit. Though it was rather slow, Kurama had a feeling that they should be careful.  
  
When the fine started moving, Yusuke wondered why Kurama had had him wrap the vine around his waist. We're going kinda slow..  
  
Suddenly, black beams of energy shooting at them. Kurama gasped, one of the beams hitting him in the shoulder. He nearly let go of his hold on the vine, but tightly wrapped his fingers around it.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he saw the black beam hit his friend's shoulder.  
  
More black beams shot at and around them. The fox tried his best to dodge them, but, being in the front, it was more difficult for him. He felt his grip on the vine loosening with each hit he took.  
  
Yusuke started untying the vine that was around his waist. He pulled himself up to Kurama. Seeing his friend weakening, he wrapped the vine around his waist, tying it in the back. There was some extra and he held onto that.  
  
Feeling the vine around his waist, and Yusuke right behind him, Kurama used some of his energy to cause the vine to split, wrapping it around Yusuke's waist. He let out a cry as another blast hit his chest.  
  
Yusuke gasped again. He looked at the oncoming attacks and at Kurama's separate vine. Glancing at his friend's pained face, he grabbed hold of Kurama's vine and pulled himself in front of the teen, using his body as a shield.  
  
"Yusuke, don't.....!"  
  
The younger teen shook his head, as a beam grazed his shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Kurama."  
  
He could only watch as more of the attacks came at them, some hitting Yusuke. He felt a sense of admiration, similar to the time when Yusuke risked his life to help him when he was using the Forlorn Hope to save his mother.  
  
He groaned softly as one beam hit him in the chest. His left eye was closed as he endured the pain. But the thought of moving so Kurama got the full blasts again never crossed his mind.  
  
Placing his hand on the vine, he closed his eyes, commanding the plant to pull them faster, hoping they would reach the 'ground' soon.  
  
Yusuke felt the vine pulling them faster. 'I hope we get there soon..' The vine suddenly pulled them out of what seemed like a cloud. The beams disappeared, and, as they approached closer, the 'ground' beneath them seemed to be nothing but a yellow surface.  
  
As soon as they came out of the 'cloud', Kurama slowed the speed of the vine's pull, slightly exhausted.  
  
Seeing the beams gone, Yusuke grimaced and let go of Kurama's vine.  
  
Panting, Kurama concentrated his energy into pulling them both the rest of the way down, which still seemed to be a long way, as his vision became slightly hazy.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the yellow 'ground' beneath them. "We can stop here, Kurama. Don't waste your energy."  
  
He shook his head. "If we stop now, we're never getting down there."  
  
"Let me at least help," he replied, wondering if he could transfer some of his energy to the long plant.  
  
Looking back at Yusuke, he nodded slightly. "Place your hand on my shoulder, and transfer your energy to me. I'll use some of it to control the plant."  
  
He nodded, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder, transferring the energy.  
  
Closing his eyes, he felt the power flow into his body, and he used some of it, mixed with his own energy, to speed the plant slightly.  
  
Feeling the plant speed up, he closed his eyes also. Making sure not to transfer too much energy at a time.  
  
After what seemed to take forever, their feet finally touched the yellow 'ground.' As the plant shriveled up, Kurama fell, sitting on his knees.  
  
When his feet touched the ground, Yusuke fell on his butt, rubbing his arm subconsciously.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, slightly nervous that he had used too much of his friend's energy.  
  
"Fine." He was a bit tired and sore, but felt alright.  
  
He nodded, looking around at the strange site before him. There was nothing but the yellow ground they sat on, and a strange green road that he had not seen when they were in the air. Looking at the 'sky' they had came from, he was surprised to see that it wasn't blue and white, as it had been in the 'cloud', but purple.  
  
"This is weird..."  
  
"Yes, it is." Though his body protested painfully, he got up onto his feet, looking around.  
  
Yusuke did the same, except it wasn't nearly as painful.  
  
Looking down the green road, he asked, "Which way should we take? Left or right?"  
  
Looking down both routes, he shook his head. "Are you sure you're up for going anywhere? You look kind of drained..."  
  
He flashed his raven-haired friend a small smile. "I'll be alright."  
  
He nodded in response, knowing Kurama was too stubborn to be talked out of going.  
  
He wasn't sure which direction to take. Usually, he would let his instincts guide him, but..... His instincts weren't giving him an answer this time.  
  
Yusuke looked down the right, then the left. "Too bad the munchkins aren't here to tell us which way to go.."  
  
Kurama gave a small laugh. "Munchkins?"  
  
He shrugged. "You know.." He made his voice go a bit higher. "Follow the Green brick road, Kurama! Follow it!"  
  
He laughed again, ignoring the protest of his side.  
  
Yusuke smiled and sighed. "But really, which way should we go?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'm as lost as you are."  
  
"You mean your fox instincts haven't kicked in yet?"  
  
He shook his head again. "Usually, I'd be at least a LITTLE familiar with what I was dealing with, even if I'd never been there before. But here....I'm not sure what to think."  
  
"I guess there's only one way to decide..." he replied, digging into his pocket for something.  
  
Looking over at his friend, he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a.. Ah! Here's one!" He pulled out a quarter.  
  
He blinked. "What's THAT for?"  
  
"To decide which way we go," the younger teen replied, getting ready to flip it. "Call it.."  
  
"Um..... heads...."  
  
"Okay, heads we go right, tails we go left." He flipped the coin and caught it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tails..."  
  
"Then I guess we go left."  
  
Yusuke nodded, shoving the quarter in his pocket and heading left.  
  
Kurama followed after him. He wondered if leaving the decision up to the flip of a coin was really the best way to do it, but then decided that they had no other ideas anyway, and might as well just go with it.  
  
A small breeze picked up as they walked, and Kurama closed his eyes to the wind's gentle touch, inhaling deeply. Despite their circumstances, he felt relaxed, as if nothing was wrong at all.  
  
Yusuke felt the gentle breeze and sighed deeply, folding his hands behind his head.  
  
Opening his eyes, the fox looked up at the purple sky. But he spied something strange, causing him to stop walking.  
  
Not hearing his friend's footsteps behind him, Yusuke turned and looked. Seeing Kurama looking in the sky, he too looked.  
  
There was a certain shine, coming down towards them. Only when it came closer did he realize that it was one of the same black beams that had attacked them earlier.  
  
This is really starting to be a pain.. Yusuke thought.  
  
"Look out!" He rammed himself into Yusuke, knocking them both off their feet and onto the ground, just as the black beam hit and exploded the ground that the younger teen had been standing on only seconds ago.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at the exact spot he had been standing. "T-thanks, Kurama.." He looked at the older teen on the ground next to him.  
  
He nodded, quickly getting to his feet, then helped Yusuke get to his. "Come on!" he said, looking at the sky as more black beams appeared.  
  
He nodded back, and they started running.  
  
As he ran, he jumped up to avoid the shower of energy that were trying to kill them.  
  
However, with his lack of energy, he faltered, hitting the ground, just as a beam fell upon him.  
  
Yusuke turned quickly, but was too late to grab his friend out of the way. "Kurama!" he yelled, running back, avoiding more beams.  
  
In his helpless state on the ground, he could do nothing as more beams bombarded him, ramming his body harder into the ground. He grit his teeth, trying to ward off the pain.  
  
Yusuke dodged a beam and ran over, bending over Kurama's body. "Are you alright?" he asked hastily.  
  
He could only reply with a low groan.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Yusuke put his arms under the older teen's arms and half dragged, half carried him, hoping safety was close.  
  
"Yusuke..... just..... forget about me...... I'm only slowing you down......"  
  
"No, I'm not going to just leave you here to die!" the teen replied, wincing as a black beam hit him in the back.  
  
He felt the heat of the explosion as it hit his dark-haired friend in the back, and saw the expression of pain as it did so. Why....? he wondered. Why does he keep doing this.....?  
  
There's got to be a safe place around here somewhere, Yusuke thought, looking around. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Kurama to safety.  
  
Feeling guilty enough as it was, he used his feet to help Yusuke a little by walking. It doesn't make sense. Why would he keep doing this for me?  
  
Turning his head a bit, he saw a dark orange cave. We have to risk it, he thought, changing his course from the green path to the cave.  
  
Through his hazy vision, he wondered what Yusuke was up to, but didn't ask as he followed the younger teen, though he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"We're... almost there," Yusuke panted, as another beam barely missed him and grazed his shoulder.  
  
He closed his eyes, trapping the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't stand the thought of Yusuke getting hurt any longer. For me..... he reminded himself. He's doing this to help me.....  
  
He finally reached the cave, and pulled Kurama in, helping him sit down near the wall.  
  
Leaning his back and head against the cave wall, he panted, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Yusuke stumbled backwards, sitting down and leaning back against the wall opposite his friend. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
A deathly silence passed over them, save the sound of their heavy breathing.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked suddenly.  
  
The younger teen opened his eyes, and through blurred vision asked, "Hmn?"  
  
"Why are you always..... getting hurt for me?" He opened his own eyes, trying hard to fight back the film of tears that was building up in each of his emerald orbs. "Why are you always so willing to get killed just to help me?"  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes again. Having them open was making him dizzy. "I don't know... because..."  
  
"Because....?"  
  
"Because...." He paused, he was tired and he just wanted to sleep. "Because.... I like you.... Kurama..."  
  
His eyes widened significantly. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear, but that certainly wasn't it. "W.... w-what.....?" Maybe he didn't mean it that way, or maybe he's too tired that he doesn't know what he's saying.... But.... he couldn't.....  
  
The younger teen groaned softly and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
Snapping out of his shocked state, Kurama crawled over to the younger teen, sitting on the side where he was holding his arm. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No," he replied, eyes still closed.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Okay... just a little.."  
  
Placing a gentle hand on his arm, he closed his eyes, using some of his energy to heal him.  
  
The younger teen suddenly pulled away before Kurama could heal him completely.  
  
His emerald eyes met Yusuke's chocolate ones, filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to waste your energy," he replied softly.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not wasting my energy. Not at all."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Yusuke, please, let me help you."  
  
He shook his head again. "I don't want you to wear yourself out. I told you, I'll be fine."  
  
His eyes held a slight pained look in them, before he looked to the ground, his crimson bangs shadowing his eyes.  
  
The detective looked over at Kurama, seeing the pained look then watching him drop his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really, I am."  
  
Yusuke blinked. "Sorry, for what?"  
  
He turned away from Yusuke. "I shouldn't have brought you to that club. I should have just gone alone, like I had planned. If I had, you wouldn't have to be here, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt...."  
  
He crawled over to Kurama on his hands and knees. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, "But you would've gotten hurt.. or worse.."  
  
"It would have been better than seeing YOU get hurt....." he whispered.  
  
He leaned his back and head against the wall. "Hurt? What do you mean, I've been in worse spots then this." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yes, I know....." So quietly that it was hardly heard, he whispered, "It was hard watching those times as well....."  
  
Yusuke had barely heard his friend, let alone understand what he had said.  
  
Moving away from him, Kurama leaned against the wall opposite Yusuke, staring outside as black rain began to fall. I don't think he meant anything by it, he told himself, thinking of Yusuke's earlier comment. Probably just a friendship sort of way........ But why does that hurt so much?  
  
Feeling Kurama move away from him, Yusuke opened his eyes. He looked across at the older teen. I guess he doesn't feel the same way.. he thought, a bitterness nipping at his heart.  
  
Just a friend, he told himself. That's all I am. Of course, he has Keiko after all. Why would he see me as anything but a friend? He tried to convince himself that that's all there was to it, and that it would never change, but the pain never went away as tears burned his eyelids.  
  
Yusuke sat there, his eyes never leaving the older teen's face. He saw the pained expression in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern flooding over him.  
  
No. No, I'll never be alright. I can't be alright.... "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, trying to hide the quiver of pain in his voice. Lies, he thought bitterly. That's all you can do, you can only lie....Lie to him, to Kaa-san, to yourself.... That's all you ever do right!  
  
The ebony haired teen didn't believe him and stood up painfully. He walked over and sat down next to the fox teen. "What's wrong? You can tell me.."  
  
Dammit, Yusuke, why can't you just leave it alone! I can't, don't you see that?! He shook his head, afraid that the sob in his throat would escape if he tried to speak.  
  
"Is... this about what I said earlier?" he asked, practically reading Kurama's mind.  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes, thick with unshed tears, replying with a faint nod.  
  
Yusuke sighed, closing his eyes and placing his head on the cool cave wall. "Well." He paused. "I. meant what I said.."  
  
Still mistaking it for nothing but friendship, the fox tried so hard to control his trembling, failing miserably.  
  
The teen's eyes widened as he saw Kurama start trembling. "What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to look at Yusuke, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks. "Dammit, Yusuke, I love you! Okay?! I can't stand to see you hurt, because it hurts me so much! I love you so much! I wish I didn't feel this way, but I do!" No longer in control of his own body, he threw himself at Yusuke, burying his head in his chest, afraid of the anger and rejection that he thought were sure to follow.  
  
He gasped silently, and was even more shocked when Kurama came at him. He pulled his body away from the wall, pulling his jacket off and putting it over Kurama's trembling form.  
  
He sobbed into Yusuke's chest, fear and pain grasping at his heart. Don't hate me, please. I couldn't bear it if you hate me. I don't want that to happen. I'll settle for friendship, I don't care, as long as I can still be with you somehow.....  
  
Yusuke smiled a bit and leaned over the older teen. "I. love you too, Kurama," he whispered in his ear, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the wall gently.  
  
His sobs ceased immediately, his eyes widening as he looked up at Yusuke. He.... he didn't just say that, did he? I.... I was just imagining things..... "W-what did you say....?"  
  
"You. heard what I said.." he replied, his eyes still closed.  
  
No, I'm dreaming, aren't I.... he.... he didn't..... oh god..... "You...... you mean it? You're.... not just saying that?"  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes, looking straight into the tear streaked jade eyes of the teen before him. He smiled, lifting a hand up and moving a couple of red strands of hair out of Kurama's eyes. "Of course I meant it.."  
  
New tears gathered in the emerald orbs as he stared into Yusuke's face. But no longer with these painful tears. Never before had he felt such a sense of relief, as something coursed through his heart and soul, something he couldn't describe, or even begin to describe. "Yusuke....." He couldn't even get himself to talk, and cursed himself slightly for seeming like such an idiot.  
  
"Shhh.." Yusuke replied, placing a finger on Kurama's lips. He smiled, and placed his head on the wall. Sleep was getting the best of him, and the teen was inches away from falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes at the gentle touch. No longer was the pain he had felt present. Instead, it was replaced with a warmth that was so unfamiliar to him. Softly, he kissed the finger on his lips.  
  
Yusuke's hand moved gently from Kurama's lips to his waist. His breathing became even and he mumbled something that sounded like 'goodnight' before falling asleep.  
  
Kurama smiled, moving closer to the younger teen. Closing his eyes, he whispered his own, 'goodnight', before sleep touched him as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I felt bad for leaving you hanging like that last time, so I stopped here. Getting good, ne? 


	3. Chapter Three

Warped  
by Ookami no Kokoro and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A gentle wind whistling through the cave brought Kurama back to the conscious world. He blinked rapidly, through blurry vision, trying to remember where he was.  
  
Yusuke shifted underneath him and mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up.  
  
The sudden movement startled him slightly, as he pulled away from the embrace, the jacket on his shoulders falling to the ground.  
  
Not feeling the weight on him anymore, Yusuke blinked his eyes open and rubbed them with his hand.  
  
Events of.... was it the day before?...... were recalled to his mind, as he looked at Yusuke with vivid emerald orbs, a slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
He continued to rub the sleep out of eyes. "What time is it?" he yawned, forgetting where he was.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied, his eyes never leaving the other teen. Yusuke looked confused for a minute. "Kurama... what are you doing in my..?" He suddenly looked around at his surroundings. Wait, wasn't that all just a dream?  
  
The fox's thoughts were similar to, if not exactly the same as, Yusuke's. It wasn't just a dream..... The whole thing...... I wasn't dreaming..... He lowered his head, covering his eyes once again with the shadow of his bangs.  
  
After getting his bearings back, the younger teen looked at his older friend. "Something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, a bright smile on his lips as he looked up at the younger teen. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just..... surprised.... is all."  
  
Yusuke shifted into a more comfortable position sitting on the floor. "Me too," he replied, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
Though the smile remained on his lips, he looked down at the ground, his emerald orbs flickering with some sadness.  
  
"Now if only we could find a way out of here," the dark haired teen replied, looking out the cave's entrance.  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
He turned back to Kurama. "Got any ideas?"  
  
He shook his head in a silent reply.  
Yusuke sighed, his stomach growling. He placed a hand on it, to try and silence the noises.  
  
Looking up, he gave Yusuke an amused look. "Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"A little." He grinned.  
  
Getting to his feet, the fox teen dusted his jeans off. "Well, I suppose we can't do much if we're hungry."  
  
Yusuke blinked and looked up at Kurama. "Hmn?"  
  
He just flashed another small smile. "I suppose we should look for food."  
  
The boy stood up in front of Kurama. "Okay."  
  
Looking at Yusuke, he added, "Though, there isn't much point for BOTH of us looking for food. Maybe you should wait here....."  
  
"But.." he protested, not wanting Kurama to get hurt.  
  
He held up his hand, silencing the younger teen. "Don't worry about me, Yusuke. I'll be fine." Smiling, he left the cave.  
  
Yusuke sighed, plopping back down on the ground. "Sometimes he's too stubborn."  
  
Getting away from the cave, he let out the breath that he had been holding inside for a while. This gave him some time to think things through.  
  
I hope nothing happens to Kurama.. Yusuke thought as he pulled on his jacket, looking out the cave entrance.  
  
Looking around, the fox tried to use his senses to find a suitable meal for the both of them. But he found it hard to concentrate on anything as he thought of the night before.  
  
Laying back on the floor and resting his head on a rock, the young delinquent closed his eyes, still reliving the events which he had thought a dream.  
  
Somehow, he came across a pink lake. Bemused, as he looked into the water, he spied strange looking fish. But, with no other choice, he began to fish for them.  
  
A low growl came from Yusuke's stomach. "Guess I am hungrier than I thought." He sat back up, glancing outside.  
  
As he walked slowly back to the cave, he looked up, seeing grey wood, tipped with white leaves. How strange can this place get? he wondered. Shrugging it off, he decided that they needed SOMETHING to cook the fish. Plus, he still needed time to clear his thoughts.  
  
Yusuke sighed, looking down the other end of the cave. "I wonder what's down there.." With that, he got up and wandered into the darker part of the cave.  
  
Dragging the pile of wood behind him, the fish hanging over his shoulder, he entered the cave, seeing the other teen not there. "Yusuke?" he called, placing the logs down.  
  
Yusuke walked further into the back of the dark orange cave. His footsteps were drown out by a gurgling spring near him. "That's odd.." he replied, looking closer at the water. "It's red.."  
  
"Where did he go?" the fox wondered, placing the fish down on the logs. Looking down the dark cave, he stood at his full height. "Did he......?" He began to walk off into the shadows of the cave.  
  
The spring was starting to get hot as Yusuke placed his hand in the red water. Steam started building in the cool cave and the teen pulled his jacket off, leaving it on the floor before walking farther into the back of the cave.  
  
"Yusuke?" the fox called, walking blindly down the darkness. "How far could he go?" Sighing slightly, his eyes turned a gold hue to help adjust to the darkness.  
  
As he continued walking, he failed to see the huge hole stretching across the cave.  
  
He slipped and a small yell escaped him before he pulled himself back up. Dusting himself off, he looked down, seeing a huge spider web. Where there's a web, there must be a spider. He sighed, seeing no way across he stepped into the darkest part of the cave and walked back.  
  
He was beginning to get rather worried. "Yusuke!" he called louder. But all he heard was the gurgle of water.  
  
Yusuke continued to walk back, grumbling softly as he tripped over a rock.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
The teen stood up, rubbing his head. He looked around. He had thought he had heard his name, but could barely see in the darkness.  
  
"Yusuke, are you here?"  
  
"Kurama?" he asked, walking forward but walking into a boulder near the wall. "Ow..." He rubbed his nose.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke looked in the direction the voice had come from, "Kurama? Where are you?" he walked toward the voice but ran into something hairy. "What the heck?"  
  
"Yusuke, where are you?" He stopped, feeling a strange presence in front of him.  
  
"I'm right here.." he replied, feeling whatever was in front of him. "There's something.." Eight piercing green eyes suddenly looked at him. "Uh- oh..."  
  
The figure moved slightly, and the fox teen could make out four pairs of legs. The large spider suddenly knocked Yusuke to the ground with it's leg, it's eyes narrowing into what seemed like a glare. He groaned as he hit the wall.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Hearing Kurama's voice, the spider turned on the fox teen. His startling green eyes fixed on the boy.  
  
Kurama growled, taking a step back, slowly reaching up into his hair to pull out the rose that he kept hidden there.  
  
Yusuke groaned as he got to his feet. He couldn't see anything but knew Kurama was here with him. He couldn't shoot at the monster for fear he would hit the older teen.  
  
The spider swung a huge hairy leg at Kurama, trying to hit him.  
  
He jumped up, avoiding the twig-like leg, landing back. "Rose Whip!" The petals suddenly melted away, as the stem of the flower grew into a thorny whip.  
  
Yusuke heard Kurama's yell and he knew the older teen was fighting the monster. He closed his eyes and ducked down, trying to find his way to the source of the perfume.  
  
The spider grew annoyed and shot some of it's sticky web at the fox teen.  
  
Kurama gasped, barely missing the sticky substance. However, some of it hit the hand that held the Rose Whip, trapping it against the wall. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't free his hand.  
  
A screeching noise came from the creature as it looked at it's prey. It almost sounded as if it was laughing at Kurama.  
  
Yusuke covered his ears at the screech. "Kurama?" He stood, hitting his head on something hairy, his eyes widened as he realized he was under the spider.  
  
As he pulled, trying to free his hand, he stifled a gasp as he realized that the sticky substance was growing up his arm.  
  
A movement caught his eye, and he saw Yusuke right under the spider. "Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke looked in the direction of the voice. "I... I can't see anything, it's too dark.." he replied, though he was sure that he was under the spider. Maybe I can use my Spirit Gun here..  
  
The spider looked at Kurama again, fangs dripping with venom. His eyes had a hungry look in them and he shot another clump of web.  
  
It hit him on the chest, pinning him to the wall. It began to spread over his body, covering every part of him in the sticky substance.  
  
The younger teen heard the string-like web hit Kurama and he started to panic. Closing one eye, he aimed his finger directly above him. "Here goes nothing!" A huge blast came from his finger and went straight through the spider, leaving the detective beneath covered in the spider's blood.  
  
The spider swayed and it's legs gave out as it fell in the exact spot it was standing, dead.  
  
Kurama let out a small sigh, but didn't have time to feel relief as he noticed that web wasn't stopping.  
  
Yusuke sighed also, pulling his leg out from underneath the spider. His clothes were covered in blood from the spider and he looked around. "Kurama? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over--" He was cut off as the web moved over his mouth.  
  
"Kurama?!" Yusuke panicked as he stumbled toward where his friend's voice had been. Approaching the teen, he noticed he was covered in web.  
  
The webbing was too thick for him to breath. He couldn't see anything, and all he could feel was the sticky substance around his body.  
  
Yusuke panicked, pulling at the web, but it didn't work. "What do I do?!" A few tears started falling from his eyes as he grabbed hold of the web over the older teen's face. His fists started to glow as he used some of his energy to pull it off.  
  
He felt the web being lifted from him, a warmth surrounding his face. Yusuke.... he thought.  
  
When the web came off the teen's face, he sighed in relief, continuing to pull the rest off.  
  
He gasped for air, leaning back against the wall cave as the rest of the webbing was removed from his body.  
  
Pulling the last of the webbing off from Kurama's arm, the younger teen fell backwards, laying on the floor panting. "Sorry.."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If I hadn't come down here, that wouldn't have happened." He caught his breath, still lying on the floor.  
  
The fox sat down on the ground next to the younger teen. "It's fine, Yusuke. Really...."  
  
He sat up, looking at Kurama. "I'm so stupid sometimes.."  
  
He shook his head. "You're not stupid, Yusuke."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Hiei or Kuwabara would've agreed with me." He stood up, putting his hand out to the older teen. "Come on, let's go back to front of the cave."  
  
Nodding, he accepted his friend's hand. "And, I'm not Hiei or Kuwabara, so I'm not entitled to agree with you." He smiled slyly.  
  
Starting to walk back, Yusuke walked into a rock in the middle of the path. "Ouch.."  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, though he saw the rock on the ground.  
  
Yusuke nodded. Guess I don't have much energy.. I can't see anything back here..  
  
Changing his eyes back to their original green, he concentrated into turning his energy into an aura around him, providing a light for Yusuke to see.  
  
Looking at him, Yusuke smiled. "Thanks.." He got closer to Kurama so that he wouldn't trip on anything else.  
  
He nodded, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the cave. He kept the aura around him until some light from the outside could be seen shining inside.  
  
Noticing the fish and wood on the ground, Yusuke suddenly was reminded of how hungry he was.  
  
Extinguishing the energy aura around him, he bent down next to the wood, arranging them in a pile and starting a fire. Impaling the fish on twigs, the fox held them over the fire.  
  
Yusuke walked over and sat opposite Kurama. He looked into the fire, and then at the teen across from him.  
  
His eyes looked up at the younger teen for a moment, then quickly back down. What's wrong with me? he wondered. We already...... we already talked about how we both felt for each other..... Why am I so embarrassed? He felt a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
Seeing the blush on his friend's cheeks, Yusuke quickly averted his gaze. "What.... what do you think the others will say about..... everything?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"I.... I'm not sure, really," he replied honestly, taking one of the fish from the fire and checking to see if it was cooked enough. His eyes looked up at the other. "What do you think they'll say?"  
  
The younger teen shrugged, leaving his eyes on the cave floor. He started to rub his bare arms without noticing it.  
  
Lifting his head up, he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," he replied, looking up and giving Kurama a small reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed, watching the younger teen rub his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, just noticing he was rubbing his arms and quickly stopping.  
  
Nodding, he returned to the task of cooking the fish. Other than wondering what the others will think, he thought, we haven't really talked about.... that.... Maybe the whole thing was really just a joke, or his way of making me feel better..... I don't know...... It just seems a little too good to be true....  
  
Yusuke sighed and crawled over, sitting next to Kurama, his leg brushing against the older teen's. "So where did you find this fish?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
He flushed slightly. "I.... found a lake nearby....' he replied.  
  
"It looks good," he replied, smiling.  
  
He smiled himself, nodding. "But I'm sure anything looks good to you right now, seeing as how you're so hungry."  
  
He smiled again and looked into the fire. Without thinking, the younger teen leaned over, resting his head on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
Kurama stifled back a gasp, feeling a warmth rise up his body. He almost dropped the fish he was holding into the fire.  
  
Seeing the older boy almost drop the fish, he quickly sat up, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Sorry.."  
  
"No! No.... it's okay....." A smile found its way to his lips, as he looked down at the ground, a slight flush still on his cheeks.  
  
Yusuke smiled back and got up, walking toward the cave entrance.  
  
He watched his younger friend with curiosity.  
  
He looked around outside, then turned around. "Be right back."  
  
"Yusuke...?!" But he could do nothing as the other teen left. Kurama sighed slightly. I'll never understand him, will I? he wondered.  
  
The younger teen walked out from behind a tree. "I feel better.." He looked around a bit, folding his hands behind his head and walking slowly back to the cave.  
  
He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Finally, all done," he said, rather to no one. Fishing around in his pocket, he found a rubber band, which he used to tie his hair back in a loose ponytail at the bottom of his head.  
  
Yusuke walked into the cave about ten minutes later, arms folded behind his head and a distant look in his eyes.  
  
Seeing the other teen return, the fox looked up, only to see a far away look set in the chocolate orbs. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Hmn?" The teen in question pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the older boy.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing.." he replied, giving the other a small smile before sitting down.  
  
Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it, Kurama nodded, handing Yusuke one of the fishes on a stick.  
  
Yusuke took the fish from Kurama. "Oh? For me? I've always wanted one of these! How did you know?" He smiled playfully.  
  
He shook his head, smiling. "Don't you know? I'm psychic."  
  
Taking a bite from the fish, Yusuke couldn't help looking over at the older teen.  
  
Kurama just sat, his knees drawn up to his chest, leaning against the wall of the cave, staring at the fire, the light dancing in his emerald orbs.  
  
He could tell the fox teen was thinking, and decided not to disturb him.  
  
He snuck a glance at his younger friend, before returning his gaze to the fire. He had said it..... but how do I know we were talking about the same thing?  
  
Yusuke finished as much as he wanted to eat, before lying back on the floor, arms sprawled. I wonder what's up with Kurama.. He hasn't really been himself since...well since last night..  
  
Sighing, he stretched his legs out, somewhat noticing that Yusuke had eaten most of the fish. He shrugged it off, not really caring anyway.  
  
Hearing his sigh, Yusuke turned his head to look at Kurama. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong," he replied.  
  
Yusuke nodded and looked back up at the ceiling of the cave. I wonder where we should go next?  
  
Glancing outside, Kurama looked up at the purple sky. We have to find a way out of here......  
  
"We should leave soon..." the younger teen sighed.  
  
Kurama nodded, still staring into the fire. "But where would we go, exactly?"  
  
Sitting up and looking out the entrance he replied, "I don't know... maybe we should just follow that road."  
  
"I suppose. That seems as our only choice."  
  
Yusuke nodded, getting to his feet.  
  
The fox stood as well, throwing green dirt on the fire to put it out.  
  
Walking to the entrance to the cave, Yusuke stopped to wait for the other teen.  
  
Making sure that the flame was completely out, Kurama walked up next to Yusuke. "Shall we go?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
  
As they walked along the green path, a gentle wind brushed by. Smiling slightly,  
  
Kurama reached back, trying to liberate his hair from the rubber band. He winced slightly as the rubber band wouldn't let go, and he painfully tried to pull it out. I guess THIS wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Yusuke chuckled a bit, walking over. "Let me help you." He gently untangled the band and took it out, handing it back.  
  
Taking it from him, he stuffed it back in his pockets. "Thanks," he said, rubbing his head slightly. "I wouldn't have used it, but it was the only thing I had."  
  
Smiling gently, Yusuke nodded and looked around.  
  
Looking around also, Kurama noticed that something was amiss. This is where the lake and the trees were, he realized. So.... where are they now?  
  
A chill went down the younger teen's spine and he rubbed his bare arms again. Maybe I shouldn't have left my coat back there..  
  
Glancing at his friend, he asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No.. I'm just kinda cold.." he replied, looking at the older teen.  
  
"Oh...." Realization hit him, looking at his friend. "Where's your jacket? Did you leave it back in the cave?"  
  
He nodded but then quickly added, "But I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want me to go back and get it? I can see in the dark better than you can."  
  
"No. I'm fine, I don't need it."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, concern in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah.. the cave's too far-" He stopped, confusion filling his chocolate eyes as he noticed the cave was gone.  
  
Looking back, his eyes filled with wonder as he too noticed that the cave was no longer there. "It's the same thing........"  
  
"Same thing? As what?"  
  
He looked at the younger teen. "This is the area where I found the lake and the trees. But, as you can see, they're no longer here. Just like the cave."  
  
"Maybe.." Yusuke thought, glancing around, "this place is controlled by our feelings."  
  
"Our feelings? What do you mean?"  
  
He looked at the older teen. "Well, I am sure when you went out to look for food, you were hungry. And when we were being attacked, I wanted to get you to safety." He placed a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Well, yours makes sense. But I wasn't hungry when I was looking for food."  
  
"You...weren't?"  
  
He shook his head. "But.... maybe it was because I wanted to find something for you to eat."  
  
Yusuke nodded. That must be the secret to this....world.  
  
"But then, what about that spider? Or the black beams that were attacking us?" He usually wasn't the one asking the questions, and instead was providing the answers.  
  
However, he had a feeling that Yusuke was better at explaining this....place....than he was.  
  
He thought about it, glancing up at the purple sky. "I'm not sure..." he replied honestly. "Maybe, the world wanted us to realize.... our feelings."  
  
"Our.....feelings....?" His heart leaped in his chest.  
  
The younger boy nodded, keeping his eyes on the sky. "From last night..."  
  
Kurama stopped walking, looking down as he fiddled with his hands. "Yusuke.... I.... I think we need to talk about that....."  
  
Yusuke stopped, turning and looking at Kurama. "All right."  
  
"I..... um...." He chuckled slightly, more out of shame than anything. This was so easy in my head, he thought. But now..... He shook his head slightly to clear his mind.  
  
"You...what?" he asked, tilting his head a little in confusion.  
  
"I.... I don't know. I..... I guess I just feel that this is all too good to be true....."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, still confused. "Do you. not think I was being truthful?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's not that I don't think you're being truthful, it's just that...... There are different kinds of love, you know? For example, I love my mother and my family. I also love my friends. Those are two different kinds of love. And then....." He looked up at the younger teen. "I love you." Quickly, he looked away again. "How do I know that we were both talking about THAT kind of love?"  
  
"This is how you know.." He touched Kurama's cheek gently with his hand, turning the teen's face toward his own and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He broke it and only inches away said, "I love you, Kurama."  
  
As if just realizing what he had done, Yusuke blushed deeply and turned away from the older teen.  
  
He blinked, eyes wide with surprise, a red hue spreading across his own face. For a moment, he wondered if it had been his imagination. But the warmth he was feeling told him that it was definitely real. He smiled, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
Yusuke turned, looking at the teen before him. "I'm really sorry, I... wasn't thinking.."  
  
He shook his head, before gently brushing his lips over the younger teen's.  
  
His heart fluttered with happiness, and the red on his face deepened. Before Kurama could pull away, though, he kissed him back.  
  
His cheeks burned with blush as he realized how deeply they were locked. But, not being in total control of his own body, he leaned forward against Yusuke.  
  
Feeling Kurama lean on him, Yusuke put his arms around the other's waist.  
  
The fox shivered slightly, feeling the other's soft touch.  
  
Yusuke felt Kurama shiver, and he broke the kiss. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
He nodded, placing his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you...."  
  
Planting one last kiss on Kurama's forehead, he sighed. "We... we should get going."  
  
Even though every sense in his body told him not to, it felt like the best thing.  
  
He nodded, though not really ready to leave the warmth of the embrace. "Y-yes...of course," he replied. He felt his heart screaming at him as he pulled away from Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke smiled gently, starting to walk down the green road.  
  
As they walked, the fox was tempted to ask one last question that lingered in his mind, though he felt that he should just leave things alone as they were.  
  
The younger teen noticed that Kurama still had something on his mind. He took hold of the teen's hand and looked at him. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I.... well.... I was....... just wondering......"  
  
He blinked, his eyes focused on Kurama.  
  
"I guess I was just wondering.... HOW.... this came to be.... I mean, I always thought that you and Keiko....."  
  
He smiled. "I did too... but I realized there was someone else.." He looked at the fox teen. "I realized I only liked Keiko as a friend or a sister or something.. and you MORE than a friend.."  
  
The blush returned to his face. "But how? When?"  
  
"Not really sure," he replied, and suddenly found himself wanting to ask Kurama the same thing.  
  
"When did you realize?" he asked, almost shyly.  
  
"I think maybe it was when you were fighting Karasu..." he replied looking at the ground. "When did.... you realize?"  
  
Karasu, huh? Boy, that brings back memories.... "Well, I'm not sure either, really. Ever since you risked your life to help me save my mother when we first met, two strangers to you, I might add, I always ADMIRED you. But..... I guess after my fight with Touya, after I had 'passed out' in the ring, and.... I guess the way you acted when I was getting hurt....."  
  
Yusuke blushed a little. "I remember that.."  
  
"But I don't know. As I said, I've always admired you, but I don't really know when that changed....."  
  
Yusuke smiled, a shiver running through his body. He did his best to hide it and realized after how cold it was outside.  
  
Not many things could escape his sharp eyes. He wondered if Yusuke remembered his animal senses. Though, since he was trying to hide it, he decided not to say anything about it.  
  
The teen looked down the green path, wondering if it led to anywhere.  
  
A harsh wind blew by, and Kurama pushed back his crimson hair as he looked up at the sky. It seemed to be darkening.  
  
Using the hand that wasn't in Kurama's, he put it around himself, trying to warm up.  
  
Looking around, he saw a strange object being blown towards them in the wind. He stopped, turning around, and caught it. Only once he grabbed it did he realize that it was Yusuke's jacket.  
  
Yusuke blinked. "Where did...?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I have no idea." He handed the younger teen his jacket.  
  
Taking his jacket and putting it on, he found it warmer then it should've been. A thought struck him and he smiled wide, looking at Kurama. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled in return before looking up at the sky. He then frowned, watching as it became a darker purple.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Kurama's frown, then looking up into the darkened sky.  
  
"That."  
  
He watched as the sky continued to darken. "What does it mean?"  
  
He shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.  
  
What is with this world? It puts us together then tries to split us apart again..  
  
The gust of wind became stronger; so strong that Kurama was almost knocked off his feet. "What is going on?"  
  
"I.. I dunno.." he replied, getting closer to the older teen so that he wouldn't fall over.  
  
Using his hand to shield his eyes, he watched as the wind blew up green dust. It whirled into a cloud, blowing over the two.  
  
Yusuke coughed and closed his eyes as the dust swirled around him.  
  
The dust became too much that the fox had to close his eyes as well. He coughed, trying his best to hold his ground.  
  
The younger teen suddenly took Kurama's hand. 'We can't get separated..'  
  
Feeling Yusuke's hand, he grasped it tighter, though not enough to hurt him. What is going on with this place?! What is it trying to accomplish with us?  
  
He closed his eyes tighter. Kurama wanted me to be warm... and I got my jacket. Well I want him to be safe.. maybe he'll get transported outside of it..  
  
His coughs became louder as the dust became thicker. We've got to get out of here......  
  
Yusuke opened one eye, seeing the dust thicker and Kurama still next to him. Why didn't it work?  
  
Suddenly, holes opened up beneath both of them, causing them to fall under the ground.  
  
The dark haired teen yelped in surprise and accidentally let go of Kurama's hand. ~*~  
  
^_^ Another day, another chapter. How was it? No flames please, CC however is welcome. 


	4. Chapter Four

Warped  
by Ookami no Kokoro and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They both slipped down a long, winding tunnel, surrounded only by bright yellow dirt. Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, they were thrown into the air.  
  
Yusuke put his hands in front of his face, expecting to hit something hard.  
  
Suddenly, they were both thrown into the air again. However, this time, only Yusuke landed back on the ground, as Kurama landed in a different pathway attached to the ceiling.  
  
Yusuke felt himself hit the ground and he groaned. Sitting up, he looked around, his eyes widening. "Kurama!?"  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened, as he pushed himself up with his hands. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at his surroundings. "Yusuke?"  
  
Getting to his feet, he dusted his clothes off. What is this place? he wondered. More importantly..... Where's Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke sighed, looking around. Great.. just great.. He stood and tried to concentrate on finding a way out, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Kurama.  
  
Shaking his head, he walked along, keeping his hand on the yellow wall. It wasn't too dark, but it wasn't really bright either. He debated whether or not to use his Youko eyes. All the while, he kept his senses open for any sign of the younger teen.  
  
Seeing a long semi-dark corridor, the detective walked towards it. "I guess this is the only way out," he said to the empty space around him.  
  
So engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the hole in the ground until he fell in it. Letting out a gasp, he could do nothing as he suddenly hit the ground below.  
  
Continuing to walk through the semi-darkness, Yusuke noticed a huge boulder blocking his path. After trying to get around the obstacle, he punched it hard. The punch barely scratched the steel-like boulder, but his knuckles started to bleed in the process.  
  
Groaning, Kurama shook his head again, looking up at from where he fell from. Getting to his feet, he looked around, until he came across a strange sight. What is that? he wondered. It almost looks like....... a red bush?  
  
The teen sighed as he put his back on the boulder and slid down, sitting on the floor. I wonder where Kurama is right now..  
  
Walking towards the bush, he blinked in wonder as the spied green roses growing from the red plant. Reaching out, he plucked one off the bush, admiring its strange beauty. Yusuke sighed and stood up, punching the rock over and over again.  
  
"I... need... to... get... through.." His punches cracked it and the teen readied himself to use his spirit gun.  
  
Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling noise, and Kurama looked up to see that the wall across from him seemed to slowly be moving.  
  
Light started to build on his fingertip, and the blast that came next hit the rock, making it crumble into smaller pieces. When the attack died away, Yusuke realized that, even though his spirit gun had blown up the rock, the smaller pieces were still blocking his path. "At least I can move these.."  
  
The rocks suddenly tumbled, creating a path for the young delinquent, as an eerie laughing could be heard.  
  
Yusuke blinked, stepping through the rubble. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Rising from the ground, a hooded figure appeared in front of the teen, his bright blue eyes burning through Yusuke.  
  
He stepped back in surprise, tripping over a rock and falling backwards onto his rear. Glaring up at the hooded figure, he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
The figure said nothing, his eyes still fixed on Yusuke's.  
  
There was a dull pain in the back of his head. Reaching up, Kurama placed his hand where it hurt, feeling a warm substance. Did I hit my head when I fell? he wondered idly. He shook his head to snap out of it, as he wondered what to do as the wall opposite him slowly edged closer.  
  
Yusuke felt as though he couldn't move as the figure's blue eyes pierced into him. He sat there, looking into the eyes. "Did you bring us here?" he asked, a commanding tone in his voice.  
  
The only answer was a silent nod.  
  
"Why?" His glaring chocolate eyes suddenly filled with wonder.  
  
Saying nothing, the hooded simply extended his hand out from beneath his cloak. Palm faced upward, light began to shine up, revealing a holographic picture of Kurama as he was backed into a corner by the oncoming wall.  
  
The younger teen's eyes widened drastically and he sprang up in the air. "Kurama! W-where is he?" he asked, looking from the hologram to the blue eyes, gulping slightly.  
  
The figure said nothing, instead turning his eyes back to the picture. The hologram showed, just as the fox leaned back against the wall, he gasped, pushing himself away from the wall, as it shook a bit, before starting to move towards him as well.  
  
Kurama! Oh god.. what do I do? Where is he? he wondered. Snapping back, to reality, he glared at the figure. "Fine! I don't need your help!" he yelled, running past the figure.  
  
As the young teen ran by, the figure grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What the?!" Yusuke realized he was being held back. "Let me go! I need to find him!"  
  
Forcing the detective to look at him, the hooded man pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Yusuke watched as the man pointed above him. "He's... above me?" He looked up. How do I get up there?!  
  
Looking at the young man, the mysterious figure formed his hand into the shape of a gun, aiming at the ceiling as he pretended to fire it.  
  
My spirit gun... He looked up at the ceiling. "But what if I hit him?"  
  
The figure looked up at the ceiling, then back at the teen. His glass blue eyes seemed to say, "What choice do you have?"  
  
Tears started forming in the delinquent's eyes as he lifted his arm up, hand formed into a gun. Please... don't hit him.. Before he knew it, a huge blast of light went straight up through the ceiling.  
  
Kurama gasped, shielding himself from the rocks that had seemed to explode from the ground. Momentarily, he thought he had seen a white light coming through from the hole in the ground.  
  
Yusuke took one last look at the hooded man before jumping up through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Watching the young teen disappear into the hole above them, the hooded figure slowly melted into the ground.  
  
The teen came up through, landing in front of the hole on his knees.  
  
Kurama blinked, almost forgetting that the walls were, quite literally, closing in on them. "Yusuke....?"  
  
Yusuke looked relieved, before running over and taking the other's hand. "Come on, we have to go!"  
  
Slightly disoriented from the injury on his head, he let himself be led along.  
  
The younger teen led Kurama to the hole, letting go of his hand and pushing him towards it. "Hurry, jump down."  
  
He nodded, jumping to the ground further below. He barely landed on his feet, and as he did so, he felt almost as though he were going to fall down.  
  
Jumping down next, Yusuke landed in front of the older teen.  
  
Looking up, the fox watched as the wall passed over the hole, covering it up.  
  
Reaching up, he placed his hand to where the injury was, flinching slightly.  
  
Yusuke looked at the older teen, suddenly walking forward and embracing him. A few tears slid down his cheeks. "Are... are you all right?  
  
Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he felt warm droplets soak into his clothing. Smiling, he returned the embrace. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Pulling away, he smiled, then looking around he looked confused. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The... man... with the blue eyes.."  
  
"The one we saw in the alley?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"When did you see him here?"  
  
"Before I went up to help you. He.... he helped me.."  
  
"He helped you? How?"  
  
"He showed me where you were.. and what was happening," he replied, remembering the hologram.  
  
"Oh...." Yusuke's words seemed to drone out a bit, as the pain in his head increased slightly. He began rubbing the back of his head, ignoring the blood that was catching on his hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" The younger teen's voice was full of concern as he watched the older teen rubbing his head.  
  
Not answering, Kurama stopped rubbing, looking at his bloodstained hand.  
  
Yusuke saw his friend's hand and he gasped. "You're not okay!" He quickly went behind the teen, looking at the back of his head.  
  
Not really being able to think clearly, he wondered if Yusuke would find where he was bleeding with his thick crimson hair in the way.  
  
He noticed some dried blood in the teen's hair and he gently parted it, looking for the source.  
  
He winced slightly, his head beginning to throb again.  
  
Feeling Kurama wince, Yusuke stopped. "What happened?" he asked, pulling off his jacket and then his white shirt.  
  
"I..... fell, and..... I suppose I hit my head, though I.... don't remember doing that......"  
  
Ripping his white t-shirt, Yusuke made a long strip. He nodded gently as Kurama responded to his question.  
  
He began to feel slightly dizzy. He swayed slightly, feeling as though he were about to fall over.  
  
Noticing this, Yusuke wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist, gently prodding him to sit down.  
  
Feeling Yusuke supporting him, he felt himself slowly sinking to the ground.  
  
When he felt the older teen sit on the ground, he started wrapping the cloth around the teen's injury, pulling it tight enough to stop the blood flow and stay on, but loose enough so he didn't cut off circulation or cause the teen anymore pain.  
  
Reaching up into his hair, he pulled out two roses that were beginning to irritate his scalp as the bandage was wrapped around his head. One was a red blossom with a green stem. The other was the exact opposite; a green blossom with a red stem.  
  
Yusuke watched as the teen took the two roses, and he blinked. Shrugging off his confusion, he finished the bandage.  
  
He closed his eyes, the pain in his head subduing slightly.  
  
The younger teen stood, walking around and sitting in front of Kurama. "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded slightly, though not opening his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded, moving so he was sitting next to the older teen. He wrapped his arm around Kurama's waist and gently pulled him closer. "I'm glad... I was really scared.." he whispered.  
  
He leaned closer to Yusuke, resting his head on his chest. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he replied.  
  
"Don't be sorry.."  
  
He nodded, enjoying the warmth of Yusuke's body. But he knew that they should get going, though he didn't want to get up at the moment.  
  
Yusuke looked at the spot where the hooded man had been a while ago. That man... why wouldn't he answer my questions.. and why did he bring us here?  
  
He blinked his emerald orbs suddenly, trying to keep awake. Though he wanted to sleep, just the way he was, he knew he couldn't yet.  
  
A small sigh escaped the younger's lips as he continued to stare at the spot and ask himself questions he couldn't answer.  
  
Hearing the sigh from the other, he looked up. "Something wrong?"  
  
Clearing his thoughts, Yusuke looked down at the red head, smiling gently. "No.. Everything's fine."  
  
He nodded, his eyes drooping slightly, before trying to shake himself out of it.  
  
"Why not rest, if your tired?" he replied, seeing the teen's eyes droop slightly.  
  
He shook his head, pulling himself away from Yusuke slightly, despite some protests from within. "We.... we really should be trying to find a way out of here......"  
  
"But.. what about your head?"  
  
He did his best to sit up, trying not to sway. "It's fine. We should....... we should get going."  
  
"Kurama..." He looked at the teen concerned.  
  
Using the cave wall for support, he slowly got to his feet, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he did so. "Really..... We have to find a way out....."  
  
"But we don't even know which way to go.." He stood up, watching the older teen carefully.  
  
He walked slowly, still using the wall for support. "We..... we can at least try....."  
  
Walking over, Yusuke picked up the teen's arm, placing it on his shoulders. "At least let me help you.."  
  
Looking at the younger teen, he smiled slightly.  
  
He placed one hand around Kurama's waist, helping him walk. His chocolate colored eyes were shrouded in pain as he watched the older walk. This isn't a good idea... I wish he would just stay put until he's better..  
  
Looking straight forward, Kurama walked, trying to ignore the pain in his head. As he walked, however, he noticed something black up ahead.  
  
Even though Yusuke was looking ahead, he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was glancing out the corner of his eye at the older teen.  
  
He suddenly stopped, forcing the other teen to do so as well. Up ahead, was a hooded figure with piercing blue eyes.  
  
After the sudden stop, Yusuke looked up and noticed the hooded figure. "Hey! Can you help us?" He knew the man wasn't going to speak, but it was worth a try.  
  
Turning slightly, he placed his hand on the wall to his right. As he did so, it began to vibrate slightly, before a hidden door opened. He looked back at them, his blue eyes seeming to say, "Follow me." And he disappeared through the secret passage way.  
  
Yusuke started walking forward, following the hooded man.  
  
The fox teen stopped for a minute. "Yusuke, can we really trust him?" he whispered.  
  
He blinked. "He helped me before... why would this be any different?"  
  
"But wasn't he the one who trapped us in this place to begin with?"  
  
The younger teen paused, that was true. "But what other choice do we have?"  
  
He nodded, knowing that they really didn't have any other choice. Besides, his head was hurting far too much for him to argue any further.  
  
Yusuke nodded back and went into the passage slowly, Kurama still next to him.  
  
Kurama looked around the dark tunnel that the hooded figure was leading them down through. He watched as, once again, he opened a hidden door with his hand. Turning to look at the both of them, his eyes indicated for them to enter the mysterious room.  
  
The younger teen followed, moving a bit in front of his injured friend.  
  
As they both entered, Kurama was surprised to see that the room was entirely white. The bright color hurt his vision a bit.  
  
Following after the two teens, the hooded figure shut the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke blinked as the bright white room made his eyes water. He jumped slightly at hearing the door close, and turned to watch the figure.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," the figure said quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
He watched the figure with one eye, the other glancing at Kurama from time to time.  
  
"Please, don't be so wary. As I've said, I have no intention of hurting you."  
  
Kurama was suddenly aware of something behind them, and as he looked, he was surprised to discover chairs that weren't there before.  
  
Yusuke looked back also. "Where did those come from?"  
  
The hooded figure nodded to them, indicating for them to sit down.  
  
The dark-haired teen nodded back, looking at Kurama. "Can you sit down?"  
  
Looking at the younger teen, he nodded, slowly seating himself on the chair.  
  
The hooded figure watched them quietly with clear blue eyes.  
  
After the older teen was sitting, he slowly sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
Waiting for the two of them to be seated, the hooded figure turned his attention to another corner of the room.  
  
Yusuke looked at the hooded man, then to where he was staring.  
  
"I suppose you both would like to know why you're here," the figure stated, looking over at them.  
  
Yusuke only nodded.  
  
"For that, I must apologize. I do not know how to justify my brother's actions."  
  
"Brother?" Kurama asked.  
  
The younger teen looked up at the figure, awaiting his response.  
  
"It was my brother that you saw at the club that night. He was the one responsible for what was happening to the people there, and how you two ended up here. Why he is doing this, I'm not sure, but I know it's nothing good."  
  
"Will... we be able to leave?" Yusuke suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about that yet. I'm trying to find out what my brother is planning to do. Of course, with him being the stronger between us, there isn't much I can do about him."  
  
Kurama did his best to absorb the information being relayed to them, finding it rather difficult through his dizzy haze.  
  
Yusuke glanced at Kurama. He looked kind of dizzy. "Are you all right, Kurama?"  
  
He nodded slightly, not wanting to provoke the pain in his head.  
  
The hooded figure watched them with curious eyes.  
  
The younger sighed slightly, knowing the teen wasn't all right, but getting him to admit it would've put him through more pain.  
  
Looking at the hooded figure, Kurama then asked, "So, what kind of place is this?"  
  
The figure first looked at the fox, then at Yusuke. "You were right to believe that this world is controlled by your feelings," he said.  
  
"But what about the beams, and the spider, and that dust cloud?" Yusuke asked. He sure hadn't wanted any of that stuff to happen.  
  
"Those were created from your fears."  
  
"Our fears?" the fox echoed.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama then back, asking the same question.  
  
The hooded figure nodded. "Your feelings for each other are..... quite strong. But, your fears to lose each other are just as strong. This world takes those feelings, and somehow manifests into something to try and tear you two apart."  
  
The detective looked at the ground. That makes sense... When we were in that dust cloud, I didn't want to lose Kurama.. and then I did.  
  
Quickly, Kurama stole a glance at Yusuke, before looking down at the ground.  
  
The hooded figure nodded. "But also, the desire to protect each other allowed you two to stay safe for a long enough time until I was able to find and help you."  
  
"So.. everything that happened, we did it to each other?" he asked, letting the figure's words sink in.  
  
"In a sense. But, remember, some of the things that happened were a result of my brother's interference."  
  
Yusuke looked at the floor again, for the first time he didn't want to get closer to the older teen. I only hurt him when I get closer..  
  
Kurama also looked away from the other teen.  
  
Seeing the looks in both their eyes, the hooded figure then realized his mistake. "Well.... I suppose I should let you two rest for a while. Since my brother won't be able to sense you here, I believe you'll both be safe here." Turning, he disappeared through the opened door, which closed after him.  
  
Why did this have to happen? he asked himself. Why couldn't that guy have just left us in the alley..?  
  
Though it appeared that Kurama was crossing his arms, it was an action to keep himself warm as a shiver was sent through his body.  
  
Yusuke glanced at the teen, sighing. I'll have to stay away from him so he doesn't get hurt anymore.. He suddenly got out of the chair and walked over the wall, sitting down and leaning back on it.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
He looked up, but not directly at the teen. It was too painful. "Hmn?"  
  
"Are.... are you alright?"  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine."  
  
Slowly, Kurama got to his feet, carefully walking to where the younger teen sat. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," he replied, staring straight ahead.  
  
But there was something that told him that he wasn't telling the truth. Getting on his knees, he sat down directly in front of him. "Yusuke."  
  
A pain shot up through his stomach, and he continued to stare past Kurama. "Hmn?" He looked around, noticing that there was no way he could get away with the teen sitting in front of him.  
  
"Yusuke, look at me."  
  
Reluctantly, he looked into the jade eyes before him.  
  
"Now, if you can look at me, and tell me that nothing's wrong, I'll believe you."  
  
"There's..." He tried to say it, but he couldn't. He glanced away. "..nothing wrong."  
  
He sighed, confirming what he knew was true. "Yusuke, what's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
"I...... I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Kurama," he replied, looking back at the older teen.  
  
He gazed into the pained chocolate eyes, before looking down at the ground. "I... I don't want to hurt you either, Yusuke." He looked back up again. "But.... did you ever think that maybe it would hurt more if you were to push me away?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." the younger teen replied, looking at the ground.  
  
He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Yusuke. I..... I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either.."  
  
He nodded, pulling the younger teen into an embrace.  
  
Yusuke smiled, returning the embrace.  
  
As the fox pulled away, he spied the two roses lying on the ground next to him. Smiling, he picked up the green rose, placing it in Yusuke's hand.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, looking at it.  
  
"I found it earlier, before you came. It was a strange place for a rose bush, but, with the way this whole world operates, I shouldn't be surprised." Still smiling, he looked up at the younger teen. "I thought it would be nice for you."  
  
He smiled. "And it's my favorite color.." His smile soon faded into a small frown.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I... don't have anything for you.." Yusuke replied, not taking his eyes off the rose in his hands.  
  
"It's alright. You've already done more than enough for me. As nice as a rose is, it will never be enough to repay you for EVERYTHING that you've done for me."  
  
"I think it will." He smiled, leaning over and kissing Kurama on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
A small blush spread over his cheeks, as he looked shyly at the ground, nodding in reply.  
  
Seeing the blush spread across the older teen's cheeks, he chuckled. "I better not do that again or you'll be as red as your rose."  
  
He punched Yusuke lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow.." Yusuke pouted playfully. "That hurt."  
  
"Oh, did it?" he responded, just as playfully. "I'm sorry." Gently, he placed his hand on the shoulder, pretending to massage it.  
  
Yusuke smiled and looked at the other. "How does your head feel?" He was suddenly reminded about it when he realized he wasn't wearing a top.  
  
"Better," he lied. Actually, it had been pounding painfully for a while, but he didn't mind as long as Yusuke wasn't upset any longer.  
  
Leaning his bare back on the white wall, he lifted the green rose and spun it around between his fingers. "I don't think you're telling me the truth.." He looked up at the older teen.  
  
He looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed.  
  
Yusuke smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, Kurama."  
  
Looking up, he smiled as well. Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips over Yusuke's.  
  
The boy smiled first, then gently kissed back.  
  
The feeling that arose within him cancelled out the pain in his head, as he leaned closer to Yusuke.  
  
After a few more seconds, Yusuke broke the kiss but kept his eyes closed, as if still savoring it.  
  
The fox inhaled deeply, enjoying the tingling warmth on his lips.  
  
"How does your head feel NOW?" Yusuke asked, almost slyly.  
  
"I.... I don't know....." He had really lost himself in his own little world.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. Using the hand that didn't have the rose in it, he started playing with the older teen's crimson hair.  
  
He smiled slightly, feeling his stands of hair between Yusuke's fingers.  
  
The ebony haired teen stopped, placing his hand back on the ground.  
  
The red head blinked, emerald eyes holding confusion as he wondered why the other stopped suddenly.  
  
"I'm keeping you up," he stated, "and you really need your rest."  
  
He pouted slightly. Though he did need some rest, and he knew that he did, he didn't want to sleep. Not yet.  
  
Yusuke looked at the other's pout. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to rest. Not now, anyway."  
  
He blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because..... I want to stay with you."  
  
A small trace of a blush formed over Yusuke's cheeks. "It's kinda bright in here, anyway."  
  
He nodded, edging closer to the younger teen. "Um...Can I ask you something, Yusuke?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Well..... at the club..... were.... were you really mad when my classmate called you my 'boyfriend'?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "No.... I just... thought it could never happen.. and I got a little upset.." He looked at the older teen. "I would've gone for that other guy's throat though.. but I figured it would look a little odd..."  
  
"I see....." He nodded. "I never thought it could happen either," he replied, a small smile on his lips. "I never thought I would deserve someone like you."  
  
He blinked. "I think it should be the other way around.."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I really don't deserve someone like you. As Youko, I was such a terrible person. You've told me that you weren't exactly the nicest person before, but you couldn't have possible as bad as I was. Then..... when I discovered my true feelings for you, I thought, even if you had been interested in me, that you deserved someone better than I am."  
  
The younger teen looked at him. "But you've changed Kurama, just like I have. I think everyone in our group has changed.. You, Hiei, Kuwabara, and me. And if you can accept my past, I will gladly accept yours."  
  
Looking up, he smiled, once again brushing his lips over the younger's. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Yusuke smiled and whispered back, "I should be thanking you.. Even though you don't realize it, you've done much more than anyone else has in my life."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"You don't know?" He chuckled.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to find that out on your own." He gently tapped Kurama's nose with his finger and smiled.  
  
He let out a small sigh. "Alright. If that's the way you want to be. But, you know, Yusuke, you've done so much for me as well."  
  
"Oh? You think so?" he asked, teasing the older boy.  
  
Though sensing the playful tone in the other's voice, he nodded. "Of course you have. After all, not many people would risk their lives for a stranger they just met, especially if their job was to arrest them." He had a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"I was supposed to arrest you?" he asked, mirroring Kurama's smile. It's kinda bright in here... I wish it was a little darker.. he thought and suddenly the walls, ceiling and floor became a deep purple.  
  
Kurama looked up, surprised at the sudden change of the colors of the walls. "What happened?"  
  
"I thought it needed a color change," he replied, pouting. "What you don't like it?"  
  
Kurama laughed quietly. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just...... it strongly reminds me of my school uniform."  
  
"Well then you change it." He grinned.  
  
"To what?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged.  
  
Thinking about it for a while, the color of the room suddenly changed to a dark blue.  
  
He smiled. At least it isn't as bright anymore.  
  
Smiling at his work, he remembered suddenly that he hadn't eaten all day. He shrugged it off, not thinking of it as an important detail.  
  
Yusuke looked around. "I wonder if anyone has noticed we're gone.."  
  
"Probably. I suppose we've been gone for about two days now." Quietly, though not totally undetectable, he added, "I hope Mother isn't too worried......"  
  
"Don't worry, when we get home I'll tell her it was my fault..." He looked at Kurama.  
  
"I highly doubt anyone has noticed I'm not around, though."  
  
"Don't talk like that. That can't be true."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry about it.."  
  
He frowned slightly, wondering if Yusuke still had that thought in his head. However, not being able to know the answer, he knew he couldn't dwell on it.  
  
Yusuke shifted, trying to make himself comfortable with the hard wall behind him.  
  
Noticing this, Kurama closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
The younger teen looked at him, and wondered what he was doing for a second.  
  
Suddenly, a large bed sprang up underneath them.  
  
Yusuke gasped in surprise as the bed appeared underneath them. "You're getting good at this.."  
  
Opening his eyes, he simply smiled. Then, looking down at the bed, he said, "This isn't quite what I had in mind...."  
  
"What were you thinking of? A tub?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at Yusuke. "No. I was more of thinking for two smaller beds rather than one large one."  
  
Yusuke laughed gently. "Guess it read you wrong."  
  
"I suppose it did. Or maybe it was wrong on purpose....."  
  
The younger smiled, and looking at Kurama, he remembered the older teen hadn't eaten anything all day. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them Kurama would have a plate with something to eat on it.  
  
Suddenly, a tray appeared in front of the fox, having all different kinds of food on it. Confused, he glanced at Yusuke, who had his eyes closed, and smiled.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked, smiling when he saw the tray.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied gently.  
  
He ate about a fourth of the food on the tray in front of him, before he felt content. Washing it all down with water, he placed the tray on the ground, which he noted was a bit far from the top of the large bed, and lay back on the soft pillow, his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Seeing Kurama finish, he gently scooted closer, placing his head on the older boy's chest.  
  
Freeing one of his hands, his arm came around the younger's back, his fingers resting on Yusuke's shoulder, gently pulling him closer.  
  
Yusuke sighed happily as he felt himself being pulled closer. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the teen's chest.  
  
Smiling to himself, Kurama closed his eyes as well, trying to fight off sleep as much as he could.  
  
The younger teen gently rested his arm over Kurama's waist, the green rose still clasped tightly in his hand. He yawned slightly.  
  
"Tired?" the fox asked quietly.  
  
He nodded gently.  
  
"So, I guess we should both sleep now, huh?"  
  
Sitting up, Yusuke leaned over Kurama. "No, you can stay up as long as you want." He placed a gentle kiss on Kurama's cheek before laying back down the way he was before. "But... I.." His eyes closed again and he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Smiling, Kurama reached over, brushing ebony strands out of the younger teen's face. Then, he liberated his other hand, taking hold of the red rose by his head, before bringing it down next to the green blossom. Slowly, his eyes closed, as he too fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so they're either in trouble or sleeping at the end of the chapter, but that's okay, as long as you're satisfied, ne? 


	5. Chapter Five

Warped  
by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing has changed from before, so why ask?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Yusuke blinked his eyes open. He looked up at the red head and smiled.  
  
The pain in his head rudely brought the fox out of his slumber. He was aware that he was conscious, and that the throbbing in his head had grown considerable worse since he had awoken, but it took him a while to realize that he couldn't open his eyes. For that matter, he couldn't move at all.  
  
The younger teen slipped out of Kurama's embrace and gently laid down on his back next to the older teen.  
  
He could feel, he realized, as he felt Yusuke lift off of him. But, no matter how he tried, he still couldn't move, the pain in his head growing worse with each passing moment.  
  
"This is a first.." he replied, making sure he wasn't too loud. "I'm up before he is.."  
  
No, I'm up, he thought. I just can't GET up..... He wanted to tell Yusuke so, but he discovered then that he couldn't talk either.  
  
"This is kinda boring.." he said again, sitting up. Looking over at Kurama's body, he had a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
He couldn't even growl at his frustration for not being able to do anything but lie there, only doing so mentally. What is going on? he wondered.  
  
The feeling in his stomach suddenly made Yusuke groan. What's this feeling?  
  
He felt the rose at his fingertips, though he seemed not to be holding it. It was just there, his hand resting on top of the flower. He remembered he had been holding it before he had fallen asleep, but he knew Yusuke hadn't seen him do so. He sighed in his mind, trying to think of what to do.  
  
The feeling suddenly grew, and he leaned over the older teen. Maybe something's wrong with him.. "Kurama?"  
  
He heard Yusuke speak his name, but there was nothing he could do to reply to the younger teen.  
  
"Kurama, c'mon, wake up." He shook the teen gently.  
  
Unfortunately, he still couldn't do anything.  
  
Yusuke got off the bed, walking around to the other side and bending over Kurama. Noticing the rose in the older teen's hand, he wondered how it had gotten there.  
  
He knew something was wrong with him, terribly wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could only hope that Yusuke would find..... someway to help him.......  
  
He gently opened the other teen's hand, taking the rose out and setting on the bed with his. "Kurama?" Something must be wrong, he isn't such a heavy sleeper.  
  
The pain in his head grew worse than before, continuing to grow. What is going on? It wasn't like this before I fell asleep.....  
  
"Please, wake up Kurama.." Yusuke pleaded with the sleeping teen. He was really worried and didn't know what else to do.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened as the hooded figure walked in. Quietly, he closed the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke turned to look at the figure, his chocolate eyes filled with confusion and worry. "I... I can't wake him," he replied, fear in his voice.  
  
Looking at the two teens, he walked over to where Yusuke was standing, gazing down at Kurama.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Perhaps......" His hands were suddenly drawn out of his cloak, placed upon the red-head's chest. As he did so, his hands, and the older teen, began to glow a bluish-white light. The younger teen watched curiously.  
  
"As I thought....." the figure murmured.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This entire world was created from the combined energies of my brother and me. That is how it creates situations based on your feelings. My brother possess all the negative energy, while I retain all the positive energy. Somehow, when..... Kurama...... injured his head, some of my brother's energy entered him through the injury....."  
  
Yusuke looked horrified. "What's going to happen? How do we get it out?"  
  
"Since I obtain positive energy, I believe I can cancel it out. However, my brother is stronger than I am, so this could take a while....."  
  
He nodded. "I don't care how long it takes.." He walked around the other side of the bed, getting on it and sitting next to the red-head.  
  
He nodded, returning his attention to the older teen. After what seemed like an eternity, his hands pulled back into the black cloak, the glowing around them and Kurama stopping.  
  
His head, though still throbbing with pain, was much more bearable than just minutes ago. Slowly, his emerald eyes fluttered open.  
  
Leaning over the boy, Yusuke asked hesitantly, "K-Kurama?"  
  
"Hm....." he replied, still a little tired. Slowly, he sat up, using his arms to support his upper body weight from behind.  
  
He sighed, embracing the older teen. Pulling away, he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
He nodded, rubbing his injury. "I am now." He turned to the hooded figure. "Thank you."  
  
The figure simply nodded.  
  
Looking at the figure, Yusuke smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Again, the figure nodded. Turning away, he walked over to one of the walls, placing his hand on it. "Anyway," he said, "I simply came by to see if you two would want to freshen up." The wall moved underneath his hand, as a bathroom suddenly came into view.  
  
"This place is weird..." He blinked, looking at the bathroom.  
  
Seeing the shower and bath tub, Kurama asked, "How exactly are we going to do that if we have no extra clothes?"  
  
"Clothes will be provided for you, granted that you actually would like to wash up."  
  
"You can go in first, Kurama," Yusuke replied, looking at the older teen.  
  
Looking at the other, he nodded. He didn't really feel like arguing at the moment.  
  
Nodding, the hooded figure proceeded to the exit, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke sighed, laying back on the bed. This place is so weird.. I hope we can leave soon..  
  
The tub filled with warm water, as Kurama proceeded to remove his clothes. Stepping into the tub, he closed his eyes as he slowly sank into the water, enjoying the feeling. Reaching up, he started removing the bandage around his head.  
  
The teen rolled over, and seeing the two roses on the bed, he picked them both up. He felt a slight pain across his palm, and when he opened his hand, he noticed the thorns on his rose had sliced his skin open.  
  
Sinking lower into the tub, Kurama winced slightly as the water touched his head, running through his hair and over his wound.  
  
Yusuke watched as the blood dripped from the wound on his palm and slowly fell on his chest. I wonder if anyone DOES notice I am gone..? he thought.  
  
Finally, after a while of soaking in the tub, the fox reluctantly got out, drying himself off with a nearby towel. Looking around, he found a table with some clothes on it. By now there was a small pool of half dried, half fresh blood on his chest. Yusuke's eyes never left the ceiling as he waited for his turn in the bathroom.  
  
As he exited the bathroom, he frowned slightly, looking at the clothes that he had received. He wasn't one to complain, but he wasn't sure about the outfit of choice. It was a lot of what he usually wore when he was Youko, except it was pure black, besides the sash used to tie around his waist. The deep V-cut in the sleeveless shirt revealed his chest, and he was slightly uncomfortable with that.  
  
Yusuke looked up at Kurama as he entered. Blushing slightly, he got up, wiping the blood off his chest in the process. "Guess it's my turn.." Leaving the roses on the bed he walked over.  
  
As the younger teen passed him, Kurama had noticed the small bit of blood on the his chest. Sitting down on the bed, he decided to wait and ask him about it.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Yusuke filled the tub. When it was full, he pulled off his clothes and climbed in, sinking underneath the water.  
  
He lay back on the bed, picking up the two roses.  
  
Coming back up for air, the young teen looked at his palm. It was stinging slightly but that was it. He sighed again and started scrubbing the dirt off his body.  
  
Looking at the roses, he faintly smelled the scent of blood.  
  
Sighing, Yusuke got out, drying himself and going over to the clothes. Letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding, Yusuke pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt sitting on the table.  
  
Once again looking at his clothes, he let out a little sigh. He really didn't like the low cut on his shirt, though the long pants suit him well. Sure, as Youko, he didn't mind it. However, in his human body, he preferred clothes that covered him up. Long sleeves, long pants, hardly T-shirts. Most of the time, the only parts of his skin that were visible were his face and hands.  
  
Yusuke walked out, seeing Kurama on the bed he walked over.  
  
Looking up, he noticed a strange look on the younger teen's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
He looked at Kurama. "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a little..... I don't know....."  
  
Smiling slightly, he sat down on the bed. "Really. I'm fine."  
  
The scent of blood was strong now, though still rather faint. Taking Yusuke's hand, he turned the palm upwards, revealing the cut.  
  
Yusuke let the fox teen take his hand and look at it. "I just cut it, no big deal.."  
  
"From where? The roses?"  
  
He nodded. He didn't think it was such a big deal anymore. It had, of course, stopped bleeding.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? That's not really like you."  
  
"Of course I am," he replied giving a small smile. "You worry too much."  
  
There was still something he felt that Yusuke wasn't telling him. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Yusuke gently leaned back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Things... why do you ask?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just wondering."  
  
"How does your head feel?" Yusuke suddenly asked.  
  
"If feels better now," he replied. "Hot water did much for it."  
  
"That's good.." he replied, relieved.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I... I know."  
  
"So....... you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I was just wondering.... well... if anyone..." His voice faded away, without him finishing his sentence.  
  
"If anyone what?"  
  
"If anyone.. you know... missed me.." he finished. "And.. what their reactions will be... when we go home.."  
  
"Their reactions about what? Us?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
He nodded. "First of all, how can you wonder if anyone misses you? Didn't they when you died?"  
  
"I know," he started, "but I'm not dead. And there have been other times when I haven't come home, and no one noticed I had left. I love my mom and everything, but she is nothing compared to yours."  
  
"People are different, Yusuke. Just because your mother isn't like mine, it doesn't mean she doesn't care."  
  
Yusuke blushed a little. He wasn't usually one to tell people personal things he thought about. But I feel different around Kurama..  
  
"Second, I never imagined that you were one who cared about others' opinions."  
  
The small trace of a blush deepened, and Yusuke suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "Are you hungry? Cause I am." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up.  
  
"Yusuke, please, don't try and change the subject. We need to talk about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's obviously upsetting you."  
  
"I'm fine, I really am." He gave the older teen a smile.  
  
Getting up, he pulled the young delinquent into an embrace. "I just don't want to see you hurting in any way."  
  
"I'm not, I promise," he replied, returning the embrace.  
  
Nodding, he pulled back slightly, smiling as he brushed raven strands from the younger teen's eyes.  
  
He smiled back, gently placing his head on the older teen's shoulder. "Maybe.. we should leave today.." he replied, adding, "If we stay any longer, I might not want to leave." He nodded. "But how? How are we supposed to get out of this place?"  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe we should ask.."  
  
"Yes. That would be the best way. But didn't he say he was trying to find out what his brother was up to?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, flopping back on the bed. "I wonder what he is up to.."  
  
"I'm not sure. He seems trustworthy enough."  
  
He looked at the door, then back at Kurama who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Interesting choice of clothing, you look nice," he suddenly said, as if just finally seeing him.  
  
He blushed slightly. "It was the only thing there......"  
  
Taking hold of Kurama's hand and pulling him over, Yusuke smiled. "You sure blush a lot.." He gave the other a playful grin.  
  
The statement only caused him to deepen the red hue on his face.  
  
Yusuke laughed at seeing the blush deepen. "I wonder how red you can get.." he replied, grinning. He stood and brushed his lips over the older teen's.  
  
He could feel as more blood rushed to his face. Only Yusuke could possibly do that to me, he thought.  
  
He grinned as he saw Kurama's reaction.  
  
The fox looked at the ground, pretending to be interested in Yusuke's feet.  
  
Yusuke sat down on the bed, falling backwards onto his back. He closed his eyes and a tray of food appeared on the end of the bed.  
  
"I guess you really are hungry...."  
  
He smiled, scooting over and pulling Kurama over. "Of course, and you're gonna eat too."  
  
"No, Yusuke...."  
  
"I want you to have enough strength in case we have to leave."  
  
Sitting on the bed, he reached over and grabbed an apple, taking a bit out of it.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
  
Chewing some, he swallowed, placing the bitten apple back on the tray. "I'm done," he said, a sly smile crossing his lips.  
  
Yusuke looked at the apple. "I could take Hiei's method and shove it down your throat," he replied, mirroring Kurama's smile.  
  
"Yes, and then I would choke and die. Thank you, I feel appreciated."  
  
"You don't think I would actually let you die, do you?" he asked, his voice hinting towards a joke, but his eyes holding a seriousness.  
  
He shook his head. "No," he replied, his eyes holding the same seriousness. "That's one thing I'll never have to worry about."  
  
"Good.." he said, a small smile on his lips.  
  
He smiled back, his hands playing with the white sash around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, watching the other teen's hands fiddle with the sash.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm not going to force anything out of you, but you can always talk to me.. if you need to."  
  
He nodded. "I know. But really, there's nothing to say." He continued to fiddle with his sash, still not liking the style of the entire outfit.  
  
Watching Kurama, he wondered why the teen wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Something is wrong, he seemed a little embarrassed about his outfit.. maybe that's it..  
  
He frowned slightly. I don't know why I'm so bothered by this. I should be used to it, as Youko. But I suppose that's why I'm not used to it, at least not in this body.....  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama's frown. He sighed. I wish I could make him feel better..  
  
Looking up at Yusuke, he smiled. "I thought you were hungry. Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Nah." He shook his head. "I just wanted you to eat something."  
  
"And..... you're not going to eat anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You really should eat something."  
  
"Hmm..." Picking up the same apple Kurama had taken a bite off from, he took one out of the other side, chewing and swallowing. Setting it down, he said, "Done."  
  
He laughed slightly. "You're such a copy cat."  
  
Yusuke smiled back, seeing the green rose on the bed he picked it up and started studying it.  
  
Looking down, Kurama started playing with the white sash...... yet again.........  
  
"If your uncomfortable in that, why not change?" Yusuke asked, not taking his eyes of the rose's petals.  
  
"My other clothes are gone....... and I can't seem to get a different set."  
  
The younger teen closed his eyes, concentrating on trying to get something different for the boy to wear.  
  
A pair of white slacks and T-shirt appeared on his lap suddenly. Blinking, the fox picked them up. "Thanks, Yusuke," he said, looking at the T-shirt.  
  
Sitting up, Yusuke pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing. "Here."  
  
Confusion swept over his jade eyes. "What's this for?" he asked, taking the sweatshirt.  
  
"I know you'd rather wear a sweatshirt then a t-shirt," he replied gently.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you." Placing the T-shirt on the bed, he walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked around. I wonder where that guy went anyway..  
  
He returned moments later, straightening the long sleeves of the sweatshirt. He never did like wearing anything that revealed parts of his human body.  
  
He smiled when he saw the teen walk out.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke," he said, smiling as he sat next to the younger teen on the bed. He felt much better now that his body was hidden behind a layer of clothing.  
  
"No problem, Kurama."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, as the hooded figure once again entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke looked over, glad to see the figure was back.  
  
Looking at Kurama, he asked, "The choice of clothing did not meet your desires, Kurama?" His clear blue eyes held a sly look to them.  
  
Kurama flushed slightly.  
  
Seeing the slight pink on the boy's cheeks, Yusuke smiled. He turned to the hooded figure. "Did you find anything out..?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes once again serious. "The reason my brother brought you both here was solely for the purpose of his own entertainment. He somehow found out how you both felt about each other, and wanted to cause trouble for both of you. Right now, he's looking for you two, trying to find you. He doesn't know where you are, and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Why do you continue to help us? I'm sure your brother won't be to happy if he finds out.." Yusuke suddenly asked.  
  
"This isn't the first time my brother has done something like this. He enjoys causing pain for people, and for too long I've done nothing to stop him. I'm not going to let him have his way again."  
  
"There..... there have been others?" he asked, solely forgetting about his question of them leaving.  
  
The hooded figure nodded. "Many others. For centuries, my brother has been doing this. He seems to feed off of people's pain and fears. Being the weaker one, I was always afraid of trying to stop him. But not this time."  
  
"What did he do with the others?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama, the teen had been silent for a while. I'm not sure if I want to know..  
  
"Well, he enjoyed torturing them, physically and emotionally. But then he would let them go."  
  
"I'm not going to let him do that..." Yusuke said, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean, let them go?" the fox asked.  
  
"He would let them return home."  
  
"He would?"  
  
".......Sort of....."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well, I'll say this: He always brought two people into this world at a time, but only one of them ever went home."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at Kurama.  
  
"What happens to the other one?"  
  
The hooded figure shrugged. "It's hard to say. Sometimes, my brother simply keeps them around as a slave, or someone to beat when he's bored. Other times, he keeps a person for who-knows-what. I just know it's never good. However, those that my brother keeps in this world aren't around for too long."  
  
"You said your brother feeds off the person's fears and pain.. If those emotions make him stronger, wouldn't their opposites make YOU stronger?"  
  
He nodded. "But people are usually so caught up in their fear and pain, they can't concentrate on anything else, let alone something to help me become stronger. That's why my brother is always stronger than I am."  
  
Yusuke nodded at the hooded figure. "Well, we're going to change that.." He looked at Kurama, hoping he would agree.  
  
Kurama nodded as well.  
  
Suddenly remembering the question he had wanted to ask before, Yusuke looked back at the figure. "How do we get out of here, anyway?"  
  
"There's only one way out, but my brother has it heavily guarded. I'm doing my best to find a way to get you both there without my brother's notice, but that will take time." The younger teen sighed. Kurama's mother is going to be so worried.. He looked over at the older teen. And.. mine will too..  
  
"How much longer, would you say?" the fox asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Why can't we come with you?" Yusuke suddenly asked. "We aren't helping you get stronger in here.."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
He blinked, slightly confused.  
  
"You two are the most...... unique people that I've ever encountered. Even when both of your lives are on the line, you don't hesitate to help the other. You care for each other deeply, and it is because of that that I have grown much stronger than ever before."  
  
Yusuke flushed a little and stole a glance at the other, but didn't say anything more.  
  
A tint of red also spread across the older teen's cheeks, looking at the younger from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"That's why I want to help you two. I don't care what my brother decides to do to me, because he can't kill me. But I want to help you two get out of here and back to your homes."  
  
"Thank you for all your help.." Yusuke replied, looking up at the hooded figure.  
  
He bowed slightly. "I should be thanking you," he replied. "I'll be back when I have more word on your situation." Turning, he exited through the door, and it closed behind him.  
  
Kurama sighed, leaning back on the bed.  
  
Yusuke looked back at the teen, curiously.  
  
He stared at the blue ceiling, his mind wandering everywhere.  
  
The younger teen leaned back also, his head hitting the pillow. "Guess this kinda makes everything a little harder, hm?"  
  
He nodded. "Kind of makes me wonder if we'll ever GET home......."  
  
He rolled over, looking at the teen. "I've already made a promise to myself, that no matter what happens you'll get home safely... and I don't intend to break that promise.."  
  
"Thank you." He looked at the other. "But I'm not going home without you. I've made that promise to myself, and that's a promise I plan on keeping."  
  
Yusuke smiled at the other.  
  
"I just hope the others aren't TOO worried...... Do you realize that we left Hiei alone with Kuwabara to look for us in the Human AND Demon world?"  
  
He chuckled. "At least it is only two out of the three."  
  
"Right. Still, I feel sorry for Kuwabara. Hiei must be ready to kill him by now......."  
  
"I'm sure Botan will keep things calm between them.."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "I hope so...... Yusuke?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"........What...... do you think he meant when he said that his brother 'keeps a person for who-knows-what'?"  
  
"I'm... not sure.. What do you think?"  
  
His eyes darkened slightly. "I... I don't know really..... but, I think....."  
  
Seeing the older teen's eyes darken, he wondered what was up. "You think...?"  
  
"I think.... maybe.... he might use people.... to fulfill a sensual pleasure....."  
  
"Oh.." he replied, looking away slightly.  
  
"He had THAT kind of look back in the alley, when we first met him..... and, believe me, I've seen that look before." There was a sense of bitterness at the edge of his voice.  
  
"That must have been why he made my hair stand on end."  
  
"I WON'T let that happen to you, Kurama," he said, looking directly into the teen's jade eyes. "If only one of us ends up going home, it WILL be you."  
  
"I told you, I'm not going home without you. Not ever."  
  
Yusuke gave the other teen a weak smile. "Don't worry, we'll both go home.."  
  
He nodded. "We will...."  
  
Yusuke smiled lightly, still on the bed, and rolled over on to his back.  
  
Not wanting to dwell on such a serious thing, Kurama decided to........ perk things up a bit. Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed himself up on his hands, playfully tackling Yusuke.  
  
The younger teen blinked in surprise when Kurama tackled him. He looked up at him and grinned playfully. "Oh no, the fox has got me."  
  
A small smirk appeared on his lips, taking hold of the younger teen's wrists and pinning them over his head. Bending down, he gently placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
The younger teen smiled playfully after Kurama's kiss. "I've never seen this side of you, Kurama," he replied, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Oh, you have. But only in a battle." A smirk appeared again on his lips, as his emerald eyes revealed a swirl of gold.  
  
Yusuke smirked back. "Well I like it.." He leaned his head up, planting a light kiss on Kurama's lips.  
  
The fox returned the kiss, a hungry, but still gentle kiss.  
  
Dropping his head back on the pillow, Yusuke looked up into the older teen's jade eyes, just noticing the small tint of gold.  
  
His hold on the younger's wrists was released as his hands moved down to Yusuke's neck.  
  
Yusuke watched Kurama move his hands curiously. What has gotten into him?  
  
Capturing the delinquent's lips again, his hands continued down to his chest.  
  
The younger teen closed his eyes, returning the kiss. He got a small chill as Kurama's hands made their way to his bare chest.  
  
He gasped, pulling back suddenly, his faced flushed. He slid off of Yusuke's body carefully, so as not to hurt him, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
Yusuke blinked his eyes open as he felt Kurama move away. He moved his arms from above his head where they had been left and pushed himself up. "Something wrong?"  
  
He kept his eyes on the bed, looking up once at Yusuke before looking back down, his face a deep red. "Sorry..... about that....."  
  
He smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on the older teen's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Kurama."  
  
"I shouldn't have let my instincts take over so much......"  
  
The teen then realized that was why Kurama's eyes had looked the way they had.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to...... but, I...... my instincts just took over. I- I couldn't control them......."  
  
"Kurama, it's all right," Yusuke replied, moving so that he was sitting in front of the older teen. "Is there something else bothering you?"  
  
"I-I.... I-I'm just afraid that...... I might hurt you........"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid..... that if my instincts, my demon instincts, take over, I..... might hurt you....."  
  
Yusuke placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kurama. Plus," he added playfully, "you couldn't hurt me if you tried."  
  
Looking at the younger teen, he rested his head on his shoulder. "I...I'm just afraid that I might DO something....."  
  
The younger lifted his hand and started running his finger's through Kurama's crimson hair. "I know you're afraid of what you might do.... but everything will be fine.."  
  
A small shiver ran through his spine, though it wasn't unpleasant. He smiled softly.  
  
Yusuke smiled back and stopped running his fingers through the older teen's hair. Pulling him into an embrace he asked, "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
He nodded gently, smiling. "Anything for you, Kurama."  
  
Looking up, he placed a small kiss on the younger teen's cheek.  
  
The door opened as the hooded figure entered once again.  
  
Hearing the door open, Yusuke turned to look, seeing the hooded figure for the second time that day.  
  
Kurama looked over at his as well.  
  
He looked at them. "We must hurry."  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Warped  
by Ookami no Kokoro and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx  
  
Disclaimers: If you don't know what I am about to say already... then.. Tough luck.  
  
Sorry about the last paragraph, ya know, how it was all bunched together, but I fixed it ^_^  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Yusuke slipped off the bed. "What's going on?"  
  
"The portal that will take you both home. My brother has left for a while, but we must be quick if you want to get home."  
  
Nodding, Yusuke found his shoes on the floor and pulled them on.  
  
Getting off the bed, Kurama fished out his own slip-on shoes.  
  
"Where are we going?" the younger teen asked.  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Nodding once again, Yusuke walked over to the hooded figure, turning and waiting for Kurama.  
  
He walked next to the younger teen.  
  
Taking hold of the older boy's hand, Yusuke nodded. "I'm ready." And this time, I won't be afraid to lose him..  
  
Kurama nodded as well.  
  
The figure turned around, looking at the two over his shoulder. "This way." He left the room, moving down the passage way.  
  
Following the figure, Yusuke tried to keep his thoughts on getting home and off from the dangers that might be ahead.  
  
As they walked, Kurama noticed, at the end of the tunnel, some light ahead.  
  
Yusuke also noticed this. A light at the end of the tunnel.... typical..  
  
As they reached the light, the hooded figure turned to them both. "Stay as quiet as you can," he whispered. "And do your best to keep out of sight."  
  
Nodding in response, the younger teen looked back at Kurama, who was slightly behind him.  
  
Kurama, joining the younger teen, watched as the hooded figure cautiously looked around, before swiftly moving behind a nearby rock. Looking at the two, he nodded to them to follow him.  
  
Taking in a breath, Yusuke followed the hooded figure, his hand still holding Kurama's tightly.  
  
They crouched behind the boulder, next to the hooded figure.  
  
Looking over the rock, the cloaked man pointed to a strange white light. "That's the portal that will take you two back. And they...." he added, pointing to elf-like demons, "are the guards assigned by my brother to prevent you both from entering it."  
  
"So what do we have to do? Fight them?" he whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "I will take care of them. They are.... not very intelligent." He looked at the two. "But when I lead them away from here, you two head to the portal."  
  
"And what will happen to you?" Kurama asked. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before your brother discovers what you've done."  
  
"Let me handle that." And he stood, floating over to the demon guards.  
  
I hope this works.. Yusuke thought, gently squeezing Kurama's hand. "I want you to go first, I'll be in after you." he whispered to the red head.  
  
He watched as the hooded figure led the demons away, before standing. He knew he couldn't argue with Yusuke, and there was no time for that. "You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
Nodding, he jumped over the rock, making his way towards the portal.  
  
Yusuke quickly stood and followed the older boy over the rock.  
  
As they both ran, the fox suddenly sensed something, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
Yusuke saw him stop. No, Kurama, please don't stop! "Keep going!" he said, as he neared the older teen.  
  
The fox teen turned around to look behind him, just in time as a lightning-fast black energy beam came in contact with him, trapping him in an explosion.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, forgetting about the hooded figure's warning to keep quiet.  
  
As the smoke cleared, a hooded figure arose from the ground, hovering over the redhead.  
  
The younger teen ran as fast as he could towards Kurama, his heart beating fast in his chest. "Leave him alone!" he yelled, his eyes narrowing into a glare.  
  
Turning to the younger teen, the figure extended his hand, creating a barrier around him.  
  
Stopping before the barrier, Yusuke tried his best to get through, but failed. "Leave him alone! Take me instead!" he yelled, eyes still locked on the figure.  
  
"Now why would I want you?" the figure asked, a mocking tone in his voice. "You know, Yusuke, you are a very lucky person." His eyes turned to the unconscious teen. "A very lucky person indeed......"  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on Kurama," he growled, his voice dripping in hatred for the man before him.  
  
He turned back to Yusuke. "Why should I? After all, I can have Kurama coming to me by himself..."  
  
"I doubt it," he scoffed as he tried to get through the barrier once more.  
  
"Do you? I mean, after all, my mind controlling powers ARE formidable, even against the great Kurama....."  
  
"What do you mean by 'the great Kurama'?"  
  
"Youko, of course. Most everyone who've been to the Demon World has heard about him. But I think my mind controlling powers are enough to take him....."  
  
"No, they won't. Because I won't let you!" he yelled, his fist was suddenly enveloped in a red aura as he punched the barrier, making a long crack in it.  
  
His blue eyes seemed to smirk as the crack replaced itself, becoming as flawless as it was before. "The barrier will continue to fix itself if you break it, so don't get any ideas. Besides, I have a more interesting way to win the fox over....."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke glared back.  
  
"I figure, that if I were to do something to you, he would do anything to make sure you were alright. But I suppose I should test that theory..."  
  
The barrier dome was suddenly filled with electricity, aimed for the younger teen.  
  
Yusuke's heart started pounding quicker in his chest, Kurama would do anything to make sure I am all right.. but I can't leave, I have to protect him.. Making up his mind, the younger teen stood there, eyes filled with hatred.  
  
The hooded figure looked on, watching with curious eyes as the electricity descended upon Yusuke.  
  
Slowly, the fox opened his eyes, for a moment wondering what was going on.  
  
When the electricity hit him, Yusuke fell to his knees, clenching his teeth, his eyes closed tightly. Opening his eyes briefly, the younger teen looked up at the hooded figure. But instead of the chocolate orbs being filled with pain, they were filled with determination and hate.  
  
Groaning, the redhead sat up, rubbing his temples slightly. As he did, he gasped at the site in front of him. "Yusuke!"  
  
"Kurama, I'm.... all right.." He struggled to get to his feet, but fell back to his knees. "Whatever you do.. you can't give in..." He glanced up at the older teen. "Promise me.. you won't.."  
"I wonder how long he can hold out......" the hooded figure said.  
  
Kurama looked at the cloaked man, before back at the younger teen. Tears began to fill his emerald eyes. "I..... I can't..... Yusuke. I can't see you get hurt......."  
  
"Promise me.." His words sounded almost like a hiss through clenched teeth. "If you don't.. wanna see me hurt.. then promise me.."  
  
"Yusuke......." The tears began to fall down his cheeks. What will I do? If I promise him, he could die, but if I don't..... He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Please Kurama.."  
  
More tears continued to descend, as he nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll.. hold you to that.. Kurama," he replied, closing his eyes and falling forwards onto his hands, his knees remaining on the ground.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
The hooded figure chuckled. "So, a promise not to surrender, eh? Well, no matter. Once you die, the fox is still mine anyway......"  
  
"Who says I am gonna die?" he growled, struggling to his feet, eyes shadowed by his ebony bangs.  
  
"You don't know?" the hooded figure asked. "After all, the electricity IS slowly taking your soul away. Bit by bit...."  
  
Kurama looked up at him, then at the younger teen in the barrier.  
  
Yusuke laughed slightly. "I have no problem with death.." He quickly glanced at Kurama, then to where the figure's brother had gone. 'Maybe I can stall long enough for the other to come..'  
  
"But if you die, what about your beloved fox? Who would protect him?"  
  
"I've died so many times before, what's to say I couldn't come back again?" His eyes quickly glancing back to the place they had been before.  
  
"But by the time you do, who knows what I would have done to him by then?" Yusuke growled lightly. 'What can I say? I have to stall for as long as I can.. Our only hope lies in his brother..' The pain from the electricity was ripping through his body, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
"Stop it...." Kurama whispered suddenly. "Please, just stop it....."  
  
The younger teen suddenly looked at Kurama.  
  
He looked at the shadowed figure, his voice growing stronger as he said, "Please, stop it. Just leave him alone."  
  
The hooded figure looked down at him "Well, I suppose I could....for a price...."  
  
"Kurama... no..." Yusuke whispered.  
  
Kurama looked down at the ground, before getting to his feet.  
  
"So, fox....What will it be?"  
  
"Kurama.. please, don't..." the younger pleaded.  
  
'I promised Yusuke that I wouldn't give in.....But, I can't stand to see him hurt any more. It's always the same, he's always getting hurt for me.....'  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slip under his chin, lifting his face up as the figure kissed him harshly. His eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but a hand on his back trapped him there.  
  
"Kurama! No!" A feeling he had never felt before welled up inside him as he ran to the barrier, trying desperately to get out.  
  
He tried pushing the figure away from him, but couldn't. His eyes shut tightly, the kiss suffocating him, as he felt a hand snake its way down his chest.  
  
"Stop it!" Yusuke yelled, his rage overflowing and a crimson aura surrounding him as he continued to try to get past the barrier.  
  
Suddenly, another hooded figure rose from the ground, though half of his body still below, behind Yusuke.  
  
Not noticing the figure behind him, he continued to try and get to the two, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Reaching out, the figure grabbed Yusuke's wrist.  
  
Feeling the hand on his wrist, Yusuke spun around quickly. Seeing the hooded figure, he stuttered through his tears, "P-please! You have to help me! Kurama n-needs help!"  
  
"Shh!" he said in a desperate whisper. "I will help you, but you must remain quiet! If my brother finds out, then we won't be able to do anything!"  
  
He gulped down another sob, and nodded.  
  
Still holding Yusuke's wrist, he began to sink into the ground, taking the young teen with him.  
  
Feeling himself sinking into the ground, his eyes widened. 'Kurama, I'm coming.'  
  
Unwillingly, the fox moaned into the kiss, his chest starving for air. He shuddered as he felt the figure's hand below his waist, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
With Yusuke beside him, the shadowed figure rose from the ground outside the barrier, right behind his brother.  
  
"He's dead.." Yusuke whispered, barely even audible. Sending all his energy into his fist, Yusuke ran at the figure, punching him HARD upside the head in a surprise attack.  
The figure let out a yell of pain, cursing slightly as he disappeared into the ground. Kurama fell onto his back, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.  
  
"Kurama!" The younger teen ran over to him, a few tears still dripping from his eyes.  
  
He lay on the ground, still panting. His face was turned away from the delinquent, fear and shame grasping his heart.  
  
Dropping to his knees in front of the fox teen, Yusuke asked, "A-are you all right?"  
  
Sitting up, he suddenly embraced the younger teen. "I-I'm sorry!" he sobbed, tears falling from his eyes once again. "I.....I d-didn't.....he....I'm so sorry!"  
  
Tears falling from his own eyes, he embraced the older teen back. "No Kurama.. it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, and I love you no matter what."  
  
"I love you too. But I'm really sorry. I...I really was willing to do anything, just to make sure you'd be alright.....I'm sorry...."  
  
"Please don't be sorry.. I would've done the same.." His embrace tightened slightly.  
  
"I.....don't mean to burden you both...." the other hooded figure said to the two teens, ".....but my brother IS still about somewhere....."  
  
Yusuke growled and nodded slightly. "He isn't leaving this place alive.."  
  
The hooded figure's eyes held a surprised look, before looking away. "I.....Y-yes, I agree...."  
  
Looking back, he sighed. "I'm sorry... but he must be stopped.. and I WON'T forgive him.. if it comes to that, I won't hesitate.."  
  
"That's not it, though," Kurama said. He looked at the figure. "If your brother dies, then you do as well, don't you?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama. 'I.. I can't kill him.. after he's done so much for us.. but what about..'  
  
The figure nodded. "Yes, that is true...." He looked at them. "But if that's what it takes to stop my brother, then that's the way it has to be. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as my brother doesn't get away with this, nor does he commit these crimes again."  
  
The younger teen gulped slightly.  
  
"The problem is....no matter how evil he is, I can't bring myself to kill him."  
  
Yusuke blinked slightly, a little confused. Though, deep down, he knew how the figure felt.  
  
"My poor, weak brother."  
  
Kurama gasped looking behind him to see the other hooded figure standing there, his piercing blue eyes glaring through the fox's soul.  
The younger teen looked also, his chocolate orbs narrowing. Leaving his hands on Kurama, he moved in between them.  
  
The glaring figure then looked at his twin. "I should have known you were helping them.....Yang."  
  
"Yang..?" Yusuke was a little surprised, but his eyes never left the figure before him.  
  
"Yin and Yang," Kurama said. "The bad and good energy of any living thing."  
  
He nodded in response to the older teen.  
  
The evil figure nodded. "As you can supposedly tell, I am Yin, while my brother is Yang. Of course, we were never equal when it came to power."  
  
Yang returned his brother's glare.  
  
"Do you even know the reason for that?" Yusuke asked, his glare centered on Yin.  
  
"Of course. The negative feelings people feel often outweigh their positive feelings. Because of that, I was able to grow stronger than my already weak brother."  
  
Yin's eyes passed over the fox, looking deeply into his soul. A shiver ran through the red-head's body, and he began to tremble slightly.  
  
Yusuke's gentle grip on his shoulder's tightened as he felt the teen start to tremble.  
  
Yin's eyes seemed to smirk. "It seems I have your red-head friend a little scared."  
  
Kurama looked down at the ground, ashamed, still trembling.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama, I promise I'll protect you," Yusuke replied, his eyes still locked on Yin and his arms still grasping Kurama's shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Well, good luck." And Yin sank into the ground, disappearing.  
  
Quickly turning to the other, Yusuke bent down. "Kurama, you have to listen to me. You can't be scared. Yin only grows stronger with your bad feelings." He kept one eye on the teen, while his other wandered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke," he whispered, still trembling. "I can't help it...."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Yang said suddenly. "My brother often draws the fear out of others, and uses it to his advantage. I'll see if I can find him." And he disappeared into the ground.  
  
"I know it's hard.. but please try.. for me?" he asked, both eyes now resting on the teen before him.  
  
Looking at the younger teen, he inhaled deeply, doing his best to stop his trembling. "I'll try......"  
  
"Thank you," he replied, placing a kiss on the other's cheek then standing up, alert for the slightest sound.  
  
Still sitting on the ground, the fox also kept his senses open for anything. He gasped when a hand from the ground suddenly grabbed his ankle.  
  
Yusuke gasped also and turned around. "Kurama!" He grabbed hold of the older teen's hand.  
  
His legs were pulled into the ground, as the fox grasped the younger teen's hand.  
  
Keeping a firm hold, Yusuke used his other hand to get closer and wrap his arm around the older teen's waist for more support.  
  
Closing his eyes, a green thorny vine appeared from his hair, descending into the ground.  
  
The detective watched as the thorny whip went into the ground, wondering what Kurama was up too.  
  
The vine retreated back in his hair, as he opened his eyes and looked up. "The good news....I stopped Yin from pulling me down. The bad news......I'm stuck......"  
  
Smiling slightly, Yusuke let go of the older teen's hand, wrapping it around his waist and pulling the boy up.  
  
Suddenly, Yang appeared from behind the redhead, helping him out of the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping the fox to his feet.  
  
Dropping his arms, he looked at Kurama, eyes asking the same question.  
  
But the emerald eyes of the fox narrowed, as he hastily pushed himself away from the hooded figure. "Get away from me!" he hissed.  
  
Noticing this, the younger teen looked at the hooded figure. 'Why did Kurama do that?... Unless this isn't Yang..' His eyes also narrowed.  
  
Kurama glared at the hooded figure, backing away slowly. "You're Yin, aren't you?"  
  
He chuckled slightly. "I'm surprised you figured it out......."  
  
Yusuke stepped in front of Kurama again. "Why do you have to keep doing this?"  
  
"I thought that would have been obvious to you."  
  
The fox's heart pounded in his ears.  
  
The younger teen glared. "You're sick..." His arm was ready, hand positioned into a gun, which was pointed at the figure.  
  
Yin laughed, melting back into the ground.  
  
Kurama growled slightly. "How are we supposed to beat someone like that?"  
  
"Maybe if I can grab him.. You can get him with your Rose Whip.." Yusuke replied, looking around.  
  
"If he can melt into the ground, he could easily slip away from you....."  
  
"What else can we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure....."  
  
Yin reappeared behind the fox, grabbing him.  
  
Feeling something was wrong behind him, Yusuke turned, seeing Yin. "Kurama!"  
  
The redhead struggled, trying to break free. "Release me!" he growled through his teeth.  
  
Chuckling, Yin held out his hand, which transformed into a blade, holding it to the fox's throat.  
  
Feeling his heart pound fiercely against his ribs, Yusuke stood frozen, afraid to move.  
  
Yang suddenly arose from the ground, appearing next to Yusuke. "Yin, stop it!" The other figure chuckled, as he began to descend into the ground, taking the fox with him. "No! Kurama!" the younger teen yelled, still afraid to move because of the blade. "Yusuke!" he cried back, just as he and Yin disappeared into the ground. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Warped

By xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro

Disclaimers: Neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind owning Yusuke ^___^;;

* * *

  


Chapter Seven

Yusuke dropped to his knees, tears streaking down his face. "Where'd they go?"

"I..... I wish I knew....." Yang replied, looking at the ground solemnly.

More warm tears streaked down the boy's face, landing on the floor. "Why didn't I think he would come up behind him?" he asked himself angrily.

Looking up, the hooded figure said quietly, "I..... I think I might know where they are....."

Yusuke stood up. "Please, you have to take me there."

"I can't guarantee that they're there...."

"We have to try.."

Nodding, he said, "Follow me." He turned, walking away.

Nodding back, Yusuke followed him quickly.

Heading over to a rock, he placed his hand on it, and it rolled away, revealing another passage way.

Seeing the passage way, Yusuke walked closer, "Thank you.. again.. for everything."

"I just wish I was able to stop him from the beginning....."

Placing a hand on the figure's cloaked shoulder, Yusuke replied, "It wasn't your fault.. Don't blame yourself." He looked back down the passage way, taking a deep breath and starting down it.

He walked next to the detective, his eyes wandering as he looked for the correct place where he thought his brother was hiding.

"What... what are we looking for?" the teen asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm looking for the room that my brother resides. It's similar to the room you and Kurama were staying in while recovering, which was my room. Except, my brother's room has more..... negative feelings surrounding and within it."

Yusuke gulped silently, glancing around for the room.

As they walked, Yang ran his hand along the walls, trying to find the hidden door.

The younger teen closed his eyes gently. _Kurama... where are you?_Opening his eyes, he glanced around, hoping the teen might send him a sign, but not expecting one.

He wondered if he was even in the right area, when suddenly, the wall underneath his hand rumbled slightly. Surprised, he drew his hand away, and it ceased. Placing his hand on the wall again, he concentrated, and the door slowly slid open, revealing a black room.

Taking in another deep breath, the younger teen glanced in.

In the farthest corner of the room was Kurama, chained to the wall, his sweatshirt thrown aside. His eyes were focused on the ground.

Yang kept a lookout for his brother.

"Kurama..." Yusuke whispered, looking into the room. He wondered where Yin was. "Can you take me over there?" he asked, glancing at Yang.

He shook his head. "Our powers don't work in these rooms. We can't merge into the ground or walls here."

"Then I'm going in.." he replied, glancing at Kurama again.

The fox's breathing came in small pants, spread far apart from each other, as his eyes still were downcast.

Stepping into the room, Yusuke stayed in the shadows, weighing his options. 'Should I go straight across or stay in the shadows?'

"Ngh......" he moaned suddenly.

Hearing Kurama's moan, he shook himself out of his thoughts. Staring straight at the older teen, Yusuke ran through the shadows, getting closer.

Yang stayed where he was by the door, looking around to see if he could sense his brother.

_This is taking too long.. _he thought. Looking around, he cut across the rest of the room.

_ Where would he be?_Yang thought. _Since we can't use our powers, he can't be hiding in this room. But that would have meant that he had left. But where would he go? And why would he leave? I should be thankful about that, though...._

Yusuke continued to pick up speed as he ran over to Kurama, slowing as he neared the older teen.

His breathing continued in forced pants, his bare chest rising up and down slowly.

"Kurama..?" he asked, stopping in front of the boy.

Hearing his name, the fox looked up at the younger teen. But his emerald eyes had no life in them, and he looked at Yusuke with a dead man's stare.

Tears started falling from the younger teen's eyes. "Kurama, I'm sorry..."

"Yu....su.....ke....."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I failed in protecting you.. I... I broke my promise.." Tears started falling faster from his cheeks, and he looked up at the chains.

"Yu...suke..."

Yusuke looked back into Kurama's jade eyes. "Yes... It's me Kurama..."

Life flickered in the empty orbs, but slowly faded again. "Yu...suke...."

"I'm right here... I won't leave you again.." Tears still trickled down his cheeks, making red lines.

Tears began to make their way into the lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yusuke stepped closer, afraid that the teen might shy away from his touch.

Though his eyes still held no recognition, he struggled against the chains weakly, as if wanting to get closer to the other teen.

Stepping closer again, he wrapped his arms around the teen, warm tears trickling onto Kurama's bare skin. "This is all my fault.."

"No....Yu...suke...."

"Yes.. it is.. I should've been watching.." He looked up at the older teen, then at the chains.

"Not....your...fault...."

Yusuke shook his head, it was his fault…Stepping away from the teen, he examined the chains. "Kurama... how do I get you out of here?"

The fox said nothing. He just continued to stare with lifeless eyes.

Choking on a sob, Yusuke turned to look at the older boy. "Please Kurama..."

Closing his eyes, Kurama waited a while, before opening them, life flickering in his eyes. "Yusuke...."

"Yes...?"

"I...." He shook his head, his orbs still flickering. "I....."

"You.. what, Kurama?"

"I....can't....fight....it....off....!"

"Can't fight what off?"

"Yin's.....control.....I.....I can't.....!"

"It's all right, Kurama, tell me how I can help," he pleaded.

"I...I...don't....know....I can't....think...."

Looking around desperately, Yusuke did the only thing on his mind. Leaning over, he captured Kurama's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, but closed as he leaned forward as best he could, returning the kiss.

After a long time, Yusuke pulled away, resting his head on Kurama's chest, tears still leaking from his eyes. "Please come back to me, Kurama.." he whispered gently.

He blinked, his eyes no longer flickering, as he looked down at the younger teen. "Yusuke...." he whispered.

Looking back up, he noticed the teen's eyes were no longer flickering. "Kurama?"

Smiling, he nodded.

Relieved, Yusuke smiled back and stepped away. "How do I get those chains off?" he asked.

He looked a the chains that bound his hands, then at the ones on his feet. "I don't know. I don't really remember them being there....Then again, I don't remember much from when I was taken....."

Yusuke's slight smile faded. "I... I don't know what to do.."

"I don't know either......"

The younger teen suddenly remembered Yang at the door, and turned.

The hooded figure continued to stand at the door, watching the two teens.

"Do you know how to get these off?"

"I....I might....."

"How?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"There's.....there's a hole in the chains.......If you use something to pick the lock, it should break open."

Feeling his pockets, the younger teen found nothing that could pick the lock.

"The rose," Kurama said. "Try the rose."

Nodding, Yusuke realized that he didn't have his. A sad look came to his eyes, but he reached behind Kurama's head and took his.

He bent his head forward slightly, giving the younger teen easier access to his.

"Thanks.." he said. Finding the hole, he stood on his toes and tried to pick it.

Feeling the warmth of Yusuke's body close to his, the fox teen smiled slightly. He turned his head ever so slightly, trying to give the boy more room to pick the lock, strands of crimson locks brushing against the delinquent's cheek.

"I.. think I got it.." He heard a small click, and took the lock off, standing flat footed again.

The bonds around his hands and feet came off simultaneously, as the fox landed on the ground on his feet.

Walking over and getting the sweatshirt, Yusuke gave it back to the fox. "Here.."

"Thanks," he said softly, blushing slightly. Taking the sweatshirt, he slipped it over his head. "Where are we?"

"In Yin's bedroom... or something similar to that.." he replied, looking around.

Looking around the black room, Kurama shivered slightly. "No wonder it feels so.... empty in here."

"Yes, Yin thrives on that," Yang said, still at the doorway.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke asked, leading Kurama over to Yang.

Yang shook his head. "If I try to take you back to the portal, no doubt you'll be attacked again."

Looking away slightly, Yusuke nodded.

"So what do we do?" Kurama asked. He really wanted to leave.

Yang shook his head again. "I don't know."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I can't seem to sense him anywhere. Usually, that would mean he would be in this room, but he's not."

Yusuke sighed. He didn't like this world anymore.

"He isn't hiding here?" the fox teen asked.

"We can't merge with the walls and floors of our residing rooms. It's the sources of our powers, and doing so would be too much for us. That's also the reason why I can't enter this room, and he can't enter mine."

"So if you can't sense him.. and he's not in his room, and he can't go in your room... could he be in our world?" Yusuke asked hesitantly.

Yang looked surprised. "He can't go to your world without me...."

Yusuke looked a little frightened by this statement and he stepped a bit closer to the fox teen next to him as they continued to stand in Yin's room.

"Then where would he be?" Kurama wondered.

"I'm not sure. I suppose he could be hiding by merging with the walls or floor of the cave or outside......"

"So, is the only way we are going to get past him is to.. fight him?"

"I....suppose...."

He looked back into the room. "Maybe if we can somehow get him into his room, where he can't merge with anything, we'd have a better chance.."

"I won't be able to help you then," Yang said.

Yusuke nodded, looking at Kurama. "I know..."

Eyes glancing at Yusuke, the fox turned to look at Yang. "We'll just have to do our best."

"But how do we get him in his room?"

"I can only assume that he left for a reason. He'll probably come back on his own."

Looking back into the room, Yusuke shuddered slightly, _If we have to wait, I hope we don't have too wait long.._

"I should go, I suppose," Yang said. "I'm not sure what he'll do if he sees me here."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Yusuke nodded also, adding to Kurama's sentence, "For everything.."

He nodded. "I just wish I can help you more," he replied. And with that, the door closed after him.

The younger teen blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness.

Kurama shivered slightly.

Moving his hand around in the darkness, Yusuke found Kurama's hand. Taking it, he squeezed it gently. "We're going to be going home soon.. don't worry.."

"I hope so," he replied quietly. "I hate to think of what he might have done to me....."

Yusuke looked away from the other again, and with his voice just above a whisper, said, "Me too.."

"I.....I don't remember much of what happened when he captured me, so I don't know what he did to me.......I might not want to know."

He didn't say anything, just peered into the darkness at the chains on the wall.

He let out a sad laugh. "I've never felt so vulnerable before.....Not since Karasu, anyway....."

"I'm sorry, Kurama.." he finally replied. "I should've done something more when he took you... All I did was stand there..." He dropped the older teen's hand out of his.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, Yusuke. You didn't know....."

He took a shuddering breath and forced a small smile. "Wonder when he is going to get here..."

His sensitive hearing suddenly picked up a noise from the outside. "Shh..." he whispered.

Yusuke nodded and stepped back into the shadows.

For a moment, Kurama debated in his mind whether he should move, or remain standing where he was.

Seeing Kurama just standing there, he wondered why he hadn't moved yet. Keeping silent, he didn't question the fox.

He looked up as the door opened, and Yin stood at the opening. Seeing the fox, curiosity filled his hard blue eyes. "How did you get free?" he asked.

Kurama said nothing.

Seeing Yin walk in, he stood farther back in the shadows. _Maybe I can get behind him.._

"You've even freed yourself from my control," he said, taking a step closer to the fox teen. "How....interesting...."

The redhead took a step back, away from him.

Seeing Yin take a step towards Kurama, his anger rose and the younger teen clenched his fists.

"No need to be afraid, Pet," Yin said, almost seductively.

Kurama growled slightly, still stepping away from him as the hooded figure continued to try and close the gap between them.

Yusuke made his way along the wall, stepping out of the shadows behind Yin. He glanced at Kurama over the figure's shoulder.

He glanced at Yusuke, before turning his eyes back to Yin. He gasped when he suddenly felt he couldn't move.

Yin finally reached the teen, placing a finger underneath his chin.

Making his way silently over to Yin, he started gathering energy in his fist. Seeing the figure's action he made a headlong dash, throwing his fist at the hooded man.

As Yusuke's fist connected with Yin, the hooded figure cried out in pain.

Kurama sighed as he had feeling return to his body.

Getting off the ground, Yin glared at Yusuke. "What are YOU doing here?!" he growled.

"You mean you didn't expect to see me? You did steal the one I love. What was I supposed to do, watch?" he asked semi-sarcastically.

"I suppose my brother helped you here?"

"Nope, found it all on my own." he lied.

Hovering in the air, the figure glared at both of them. "Like I'm going to believe you."

"You don't have to believe me.." he replied, glaring at the hovering figure.

"Well, how do you two plan on beating me?"

"Good question.. Should I use my fists? Or my Spirit Gun?" he asked, glancing at Kurama. He wondered if the fox had anything planned.

The fox just looked at Yin, pain mixed with the anger in his emerald eyes.

Seeing that the older teen had nothing planned, he wondered if he could go back into the shadows and grab him from behind.. _Probably not.. he'll be expecting that.._

Yin chuckled. "Didn't my brother tell you that these rooms were the sources of our powers? I may not be able to combine with the room, but I AM at my strongest here....."

"We can beat you at your strongest, no problem," Yusuke replied arrogantly. Glancing back at Kurama, he wished the teen would focus. _Or at least tell me if he has a plan.._

His blue eyes seeming to grin, Yin sent large black beams at the two of them.

Kurama's body began to glow, as he suddenly transformed into Youko. A white barrier covered the two teens, protecting them from the blasts.

"That works.." Yusuke smirked, looking up at the Youko.

The fox demon looked at the younger teen. "I hope so," he said with small smirk.

Yusuke nodded, stepping back into the shadows. _If he expects me coming from behind, maybe it can give Kurama some advantage._

Yin laughed again. "Is that the best you can do, Youko? I didn't think you only did defense moves....."

The demon said nothing, glaring at Yin with hard gold eyes.

Yusuke glanced at the Youko, knowing he could see perfectly well in the darkness.

He nodded to the teen slightly, so as not to draw much attention from Yin.

_This isn't usually how I like to fight... but I'll make an exception for him.. _Yusuke thought as he made his way around the room.

"So, what are you planning to do, Youko?" Yin asked mockingly. "Send one of your plants against me?"

"There's a special beauty about plants," Youko said, trying to distract the hooded man. "Plants have the abilities to read minds. They anticipate, and understand. Not many can understand how, but they can."

Yusuke finally made it behind the hooded man. Placing his hand behind his back, he formed it into a gun, drawing energy again. Flicking some ebony hair out of his eyes, he started out of the shadows.

Yin laughed. "What talk!"

"It's true. Of course, someone like you probably wouldn't realize it." He watched as Yusuke, with a ready spirit gun, came out of the shadows. Closing his eyes, the vines he had sent out suddenly tightened around Yin, trapping him.

"What the hell?!"

Youko smirked, looking at Yusuke.

Smirking back, Yusuke got closer, raising his arm. "Goodbye Yin.." he replied, before pulling the trigger in his mind and releasing on of his biggest 'bullets' ever.

As the energy bullets engulfed the figure, Youko Kurama frowned. _Something's wrong...._he thought.

Cutting off the energy wave, Yusuke stumbled backwards, realizing how much he had put into that one shot.

"Are you alright?" Youko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he panted slightly. "I guess I just put a lot into that shot.."

Youko nodded, then looked at were Yin was standing. He gasped as electricity traveled through the vines he held, shocking him.

Yusuke gasped as the electricity hit the fox. "No!"

He quickly dropped the vines, looking to see Yin, glowing with a black aura, removing the vines around him.

Looking up at the fox, Yin's blue eyes seemed to smirk.

Youko growled softly.

_I put almost everything I had into that shot.. how can he still be standing there?! _The younger teen growled also.

"I warned you both that I am at my strongest in this room. Everything, be it physical or mental strength."

Turning his head slightly, his clear blue eyes began to glow, as his mind entered the younger teen's, trying to overthrow his consciousness.

The teen dropped to his knees, clutching his head as he felt Yin trying to overthrow him.

The Youko stifled a gasp. "Yusuke!"

Yin chuckled. "How long can you hold out, Yusuke?" he mocked.

Yusuke's eyes flickered in and out as he tried to keep control. "Kur...ama.."

The demon growled again.

The hooded figure laughed, looking at Youko. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Looking down at the ground, the demon suddenly returned to his human body. Looking up with enraged emerald eyes, he said, "Leave him alone! Just stop it!"

"No, I'm... fine.." he replied, his eyes dulling and resting on the floor before him.

"I'll release him," the figure said, still mocking, "but only if you bow to me and say, 'You're wish is my command, Master.'"

Looking at the younger teen, Kurama then looked back at Yin. _I.....I can't let Yusuke get hurt for me anymore.......I can't........... _Closing his eyes, the redhead fell to his knees.

Yusuke's eyes flashed a little. "Don't...Ku..rama..."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," he said. He bent forward, until his head was almost touching the ground. "You're wish is my command, Master," he whispered.

Yin's eyes seemed to smirk, as he released his mental hold on Yusuke. "Very good."

The younger teen gasped a little as he was let back into his own mind. A growl escaped him as he glared up at the figure.

The figure walked to the redhead, who was still on the ground.

Kurama didn't dare look up, as tears once again welled up in his eyes.

"Get up," Yin commanded.

Hesitantly, the fox teen got to his feet, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Kurama! Stop!" the teen stood up also, looking from Kurama to Yin.

Using his finger, Yin tilted the teen's head upwards.

Kurama kept his eyes shut tightly, his body beginning to tremble.

_Oh no you don't!_Yusuke thought. Being so close, he grabbed hold of Kurama's hand, pulling him away from the figure.

Kurama gasped, feeling himself suddenly yanked away.

Glaring at both of them, Yin's eyes once again glowed, as he fired two large beams at both of them.

"Kurama!" the younger teen yelled. Remembering he was still holding the older boy's hand, he ran as fast as he could, dragging the boy behind him and away from the two beams.

Kurama gasped, feeling himself being dragged.

Angered, Yin's eyes glowed brighter, increasing the strength and speed of the energy beams.

The redhead suddenly felt the beam ram into his back, carrying him until he hit the wall. He cried out as he connected, feeling the wound on his head reopen, blood trickling down his head.

Yusuke ran to the boy on the floor. He looked around. The wall being on one side of the older teen, he figured he could protect Kurama from the other three sides. Stepping closer to the teen, he turned, standing over him.

Yin laughed. "You know, it's never enough toying with a pet. It's much more interesting when you hurt them as well."

The younger teen growled, his glaring chocolate orbs resting on Yin.

The fox groaned slightly, opening his eyes. Wearily, he pushed himself off the ground, feeling a warm, sticky substance flowing down his head and neck.

Glancing back quickly, he noticed the teen getting up. "Please, stay down, Kurama."

He looked up at Yusuke, dazed.

"You're hurt... stay down.." His eyes darted back to the figure before him.

"Ngh....." he groaned quietly.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, waiting for anything. _I don't have much spirit energy left.. I can tap into my life energy.. but only as a last resort. I can't leave Kurama alone._

"You're running out of options," Yin said. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep Kurama safe."

"Yusuke...." He felt as though he were to pass out any minute. Looking at his hand, he saw that his vision was becoming hazy.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving," the younger teen replied, hearing Kurama's voice. His brown orbs, however, were still locked on Yin.

Yin laughed again. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive.." the teen said arrogantly.

"But....supposing I use my mental powers again. I could control you into leaving, and convince Kurama that it was a betrayal. It would be easy to turn you against each other."

"I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Would you care to test it?" Yin asked, his eyes beginning to glow softly.

Yusuke saw the eyes glow softly and he chanted the same phrase over and over in his mind, 'I'm not leaving.'

"Please.....just stop......" Kurama said, struggling to his feet by leaning against the wall.

"I'm not.. leaving," he replied, echoing his own thoughts.

He placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, pushing himself off the wall.

Yusuke felt the hand on his shoulder, as he continued to battle against the figure in his mind.

Kurama looked at the hooded figure. "Please.....Just leave him out of this. I've already.........agreed to your terms......Just leave him alone......"

"Kurama... I'm not going to.. stay out of this.."

He shook his head. "There's......no reason for you......to be involved now........I've already.....agreed to him."

Yin looked at him. "Prove it then. Come here."

Looking at the ground, the redhead slowly made his way over to the hooded figure.

Flashes appeared before the younger teen's eyes of what Yin would do to the red head. He closed his eyes, an anger overtaking him, and concentrating with all his energy, he pushed the figure out of his mind.

A grin appeared in the figure's eyes, as Kurama finally reached him. Reaching behind the fox, he grabbed the long, crimson hair, pulling it, causing him to look up.

The teen winced slightly, but bit his tongue so as not to cry out.

"Kurama! Stop doing this!" he yelled, starting towards the two.

Using his free hand, Yin created a clear wall, blocking the younger teen from reaching the two of them.

Running to the wall, he banged on it. "Kurama!"

"The door is right behind you," Yin said. "You are free to go. I've got what I've wanted."

"I'm not leaving without Kurama," he growled.

"Please, Yusuke, just go!" Kurama pleaded.

"No, I'm NOT leaving without you, Kurama."

Yin let go of the fox's hair, roughly pushing him to the side. Kurama hit the ground hard, nearly blacking out when his head came in contact with the floor.

"Kurama!" the teen growled, punching the clear wall again.

Yin's eyes seemed to smirk again, as he watched Yusuke attempt to break the wall.

Seeing the smirk in the figure's eyes, Yusuke tried harder to get through the wall.

The fox breathed heavily, sweat running down his face as blood ran down his head. His vision faded in and out, and he shook his head slightly to clear his mind, only to feel as though the room was spinning.

"Ku…rama…I'm...coming.." Yusuke continued to pound harder on the barrier between the two.

Turning to the fox teen, Yin's extended his hand.

He groaned slightly, as a dark aura enveloped his body, pulling him off the ground.

"Stop it! Leave Kurama alone!" the younger teen yelled, voice wavering slightly in pain as he watched the red head rise off the ground.

Yin glanced at the younger teen for a second, before looking at the struggling fox hovering a few inches off the ground.

The clear wall started to crack underneath the teen's continuous heavy blows.

Yin watched in curious amusement.

Yusuke growled, as the wall continued to crack. "I hate you, Yin, and I will kill you, even if it's the last thing I do.." He let out a low growl, glaring straight into the figure before him.

Getting slightly bored, Yin once again turned to the fox, who continued to struggle amidst the black aura that surrounded his body.

"Don't turn away from me!" he yelled, finally crashing through the wall.

"Aah!" the fox cried out, before his struggles suddenly ceased.

"Kurama!" Hearing the older teen's painful cry, Yusuke looked back at Yin. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, he's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. Usually my pets kill themselves. But didn't he tell you that it was painful when I take over his mind?"

Growling again, he ran at Yin, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

Extending his hand, he sent a blast right at the teen.

Extending his own hand, Yusuke tapped into another source of energy, one that was brought forth whenever he was angry. White light exploded from his finger, hurtling toward the black beam and Yin.

The hooded figure jumped up into the air, taking the unconscious fox with him.

Cutting off the shot when it contradicted the other beam, Yusuke looked up, watching the figure in the air. _If he didn't have Kurama, I could get him easily.._

"Yin!" a voice from behind Yusuke called. "That's enough of this!"

Turning around, the detective found Yang standing at the doorway.

Yin laughed. "And what do you plan on doing about it, my brother?"

Not taking his eyes off his brother, Yang took a step into the room.

"What are you doing?!" Yusuke yelled at Yang.

Yin faltered in the air. "You idiot! You know you can't be in here."

Yang's eyes seemed to smirk as he continued to make his way inside, though it seemed difficult for him as he crossed further into the room.

_What is he up to..?_Yusuke didn't have time to wonder as he saw Yin falter in the air. He stood ready to get Kurama the second the darker figure was forced to the ground.

Yang stood inside the room, his hand to his chest as he was in pain.

Yin, also seemed to be in pain, as the glow around the fox faded. Both began to fall to the ground.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried, running to where the teen was falling and leaping into the air, taking hold of him and landing on the ground.

Groaning, his emerald eyes slowly opened. "Y-Yusuke......?"

Yin hit the ground, as Yang collapsed to his knees.

Yusuke's legs suddenly buckled underneath him, and he fell onto his rear. Groaning, he made sure Kurama was all right, then looked at Yang.

Yin glared at his brother. "Fool!! Why are you doing this?! If you're in here too long, you'll be killed!"

Yang chuckled slightly. "That's the point, brother. Your death is the only way to stop you."

"You're willing to die just to stop me?!"

"If that's what it takes........"

Looking towards the two, the teen closed his eyes. "Thank you, Yang.."

Looking at the younger teen through pained eyes, he nodded. "When....we die," he said, "this world........will explode......I suggest......you do something.....to protect yourselves....."

"Can we still get through the portal?" he asked, struggling to his feet, Kurama still in his arms.

"When this world.......explodes......you will.......be sent back......to your world......But......if you don't......protect yourselves......you won't........survive.....the explosion......."

Nodding to Yang, Yusuke decided to use the last of his energy to form a barrier around the two. Not knowing how long he would be able to hold it, he decided to wait until just before.

Suddenly, Yin and Yang's bodies began to glow, as the black room rumbled and was pierced by beams of light.

Looking around Yusuke closed his eyes. 'I guess it's now or never..' Concentrating all his energy into a defense, a light green dome surrounded the two.

The fox looked up at the younger teen through hazy eyes, transferring his remaining energy to Yusuke slowly, so he wouldn't notice.

The black room around them suddenly seemed to shatter, as the two figures slowly faded and disappeared. As soon as they did, the area around them exploded in a flash of light.

Yusuke groaned slightly as the explosion hit the barrier. He started putting more of his energy into it so it didn't break.

As carefully as he could, Kurama continued to transfer his energy into Yusuke.

Blinking his eyes open, Yusuke noticed that they were no longer in the room, but in their world. Not even caring where he landed, the younger teen dropped the shield from around him, falling hard on his back on the ground, panting.

Kurama panted heavily, reaching up and feeling the blood trickle down his neck.

Struggling to sit up, Yusuke looked down at Kurama. "We... need to take you... somewhere.."

Not answering, the fox looked up at the blue sky, seeing a strange orb descending.

The younger teen saw Kurama staring up into the sky and looked also, seeing the orb.

As it landed on the ground, the orb disappeared, revealing two roses, one red and one green, resting on the ground in front of the two teens.

Yusuke blinked. Shifting Kurama's weight, he freed one hand and reached for the roses. Picking them up, he handed the red rose to the older teen.

Taking the rose from the younger teen, Kurama smiled softly.

Yusuke smiled back, gently kissing the teen on the forehead. "I told you we'd both get out.."

He nodded slightly, before the last of his strength gave out and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Seeing the older teen slip into unconsciousness, Yusuke struggled to his feet. His legs were wobbly beneath him, but he had to get to the hospital.

The sounds of sirens could be heard, as cars on the street pulled over to make way for the police cars that were coming down the road.

"Gotta get closer.. so they see us.." he replied, making his way painfully to the sidewalk.

Though most of the police cars passed by, one finally pulled over to where the two teens were. One of the officers, getting out of the car, ran over to them. "What happened?!" he asked.

"We...." He tried to finish his sentence, but collapsed to his knees first, the older teen still in his grip.

Jumping towards the two, the officer helped them both into the police car. Getting into the driver's seat, he quickly sped to the hospital.

Feeling the comfy seat under him, Yusuke placed his head on the seat trying to keep himself from passing out.

Looking at the teen from the rearview mirror, he said, "Hey. You wouldn't happen to be Yusuke Urameshi, would you?"

Looking into the mirror, the delinquent nodded slowly.

"And the other guy? Shuuichi Minamino?"

"Y...yes.." He nodded again.

"We've been searching for you two for weeks."

Looking into the mirror, Yusuke asked, "Weeks?" _Have we really been gone THAT long?_

"Well, two weeks, to be exact. But still.....your mothers will be relieved to see that you're both back.....more or less safe......."

Nodding again, Yusuke looked down at Kurama, then out the window.

"Where exactly have you two been? We've had patrols searching the entire country."

Yusuke froze, eyes focused on the passing buildings. "I...... can't... remember.." he lied.

The officer nodded understandingly, pulling up into the hospital. "Wait here," he said, getting out.

The teen sighed and waited in the patrol car.

The police returned with two nurses, pushing wheelchairs, opening the door for the teen.

Getting out painfully, Yusuke placed Kurama in one wheelchair, before collapsing in one himself.

The nurses wheeled them into the hospital as the police went to a phone.

Glancing at Kurama, the younger teen finally felt the two were safe, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep in the wheelchair.


	8. Chapter Eight

Warped

By xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro

I just love false endings, don't you? *big grin* Okay, the last chapter WASN'T the ending, and neither is this!

Disclaimers: Neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind owning Yusuke ^___^;;

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight

Yusuke's senses started to return to him as he came back to the world of the living. He could feel sheets all around him, and he blinked his eyes open.

Astuko stood over his bed, watching him.

Seeing a blurry figure above him, the teen blinked a bit more. "Mom..?"

"Oh, thank god!" she said, letting out a sigh of relief. Looking at Yusuke again, she asked, "Where do you get the idea to run off for two weeks?!"

"I'm sorry.." he replied, rubbing his eyes.

Her features softened slightly. "Well, it seems you had a rough time, so I suppose I'll let you off the hook for now....."

"Thanks.." he replied, sitting up carefully and looking around for Kurama. "Where's...." At that moment he wasn't sure which to use; the teen's human name or demon name.

Seeing her son looking around, she pointed to a door leading to another room. "Kurama's in the other room with his mother. As far as I know, he hasn't woken up yet."

Yusuke sighed slightly, looking at the door.

"Don't worry. He should be fine."

The boy looked back at his mother, smiling. "I know.."

She smiled at her son, sitting on the chair next to his bed. "So....... Did anything happen between you two?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

He flushed slightly. "W...what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Yusuke flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers over his red face. "Something MIGHT'VE happened..."

She poked the teen's head. "That's a definite yes, Yusuke. Besides, you're blushing."

Feeling his mother poke his head, he withdrew the covers from over his eyes. "And what if I am?"

"So, I know that something happened between you and Kurama."

He blinked slightly, the redness slowly decreasing. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I know how you feel about him. So, with you acting the way you are, I can only guess that things worked out. Besides, I AM your mother."

Yusuke cursed slightly. 'Why do mothers know EVERYTHING?'

"But really, Yusuke, I'm glad that things have worked out for the best for you."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up, the blush gone from his cheeks.

"Sure. I mean, if you like him, that's your business."

"Thanks mom..." he replied, smiling at her again.

She smiled, leaning back in her chair. "So........exactly WHAT happened between you two?"

"I... I don't really know.." he replied, half truthfully. Looking back at everything, it all seemed kinda like a haze. The first night, though, was tattooed into his brain.

"Oh, come on, Yusuke. I'm sure even someone as dumb as you would be able to remember something," she joked.

"But I'm sure even someone as dumb as me wouldn't share that information with his mom."

"Seems his intelligence has rubbed off on you a little....."

"Haha, very funny," he replied, glancing at the door again.

"Would you quit worrying? Stop looking at that door."

Yusuke sighed, looking around the room instead. "Fine.."

"Well, are you hungry or anything? Not that anyone can eat this hospital food anyway........"

"I'm... kinda thirsty," he replied, realizing he hadn't had anything to drink since he left.

She grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table beside his bed. "Here," she said, giving it to him.

Nodding his thanks, Yusuke drank the glass of water down in no time flat.

Atsuko sat back in her chair. "We were all pretty worried about you, y'know."

Placing the empty glass on the dresser, Yusuke looked over at Atsuko. "I've been gone before, though."

"We were always worried about you then, too. But at least, those times, you had a reason. This time, though, you just disappeared."

Eyeing the green rose on the dresser beside the bed, the younger teen picked it up and twirled it between his fingers, not knowing what to say.

"Now, where do you manage to get a GREEN rose?"

"Kurama... gave it to me..." He looked at his mother. "When we were in that other world.."

"What other world would that be? Since that toddler had no idea where you were either, I guess it can't be one of the three worlds he keeps talking about."

Yusuke explained to his mother about the world the two had been trapped in, leaving out the parts he didn't feel comfortable sharing with her.

"Hm.....That's interesting........So, how did you two get there?"

"We were.. transported there by Yin," he replied shortly.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Yin?"

"You know, like Yin and Yang.. they were two brothers that controlled that world."

"Bad and Good, huh? So what did Yin want with you two?"

"Well.. he.. wanted Kurama.." the teen whispered.

Hiei listened to Yusuke, back leaning against the window panel. A small breeze blew by, making the hospital curtain move slightly, revealing part of him. 

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly as he saw a bit of black when the curtain moved in the window behind Atsuko. _Please don't tell me that's Hiei.... please say he hasn't heard EVERYTHING I've said.._

Looking at her son's expression, Atsuko looked behind her to see the small fire demon. "Oh, did I forget to mention that one of your friends was here?" she asked casually, sounding as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well, he's here."

The fire demon shoved the annoying curtain out of his face. He smirked slightly, indicating that he did in fact hear everything. 

Groaning slightly, he flopped back on the bed, pulling the sheets over his head again. "NOW you tell me."

She simply shrugged.

"It's not like I wouldn't have heard it anyway," he said casually. "You would have to tell the others." 

Sighing again, he pulled the blankets away from his face. "I know.."

"Besides," Atsuko said, "isn't he a mind reader?" 

The young demon smirked again.

_Oh great I forgot about that.._ He slapped himself mentally.

"Most people do."

"You might not want to be in my head, Hiei, you might get lost," Yusuke said, glancing at the fire demon.

One of the doors in the room slowly creaked open, as Shiori came into the room.

Hearing the door creak open, Yusuke turned his head to look at the women.

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye, but then averted his gaze out the window. 

Astuko got to her feet, looking at Shiori. "How's Shuuichi doing?" she asked.

The other woman smiled softly. "He's resting. He hasn't awaken yet, but I think he'll be alright." Turning to the younger teen in bed, she asked, "How do you feel, Yusuke?"

"I'm fine." He nodded. "Thanks for asking."

She nodded slightly, the gentle smile not leaving her features.

Turning to the young demon, she said, "Oh, Hiei, I've been meaning to thank you for helping us look for Yusuke and my son."

The small fire demon gave a slight nod. 

She looked at Yusuke once again. "I'm glad things between you and my son worked out so well."

Hiei gave Yusuke a small smirk, as if to say, _It's about time._

Yusuke sighed, blushing slightly. "Thanks.." 'Was it that obvious?'

Nodding again, she turned and left the room.

Atsuko looked at Hiei. "Yeah, I never did thank you for helping either, did I? So... Thanks."

Hiei just replied with a small shrug. 

"So... who else was looking for us?" the younger teen suddenly asked.

"Just about everyone," his mother replied.

"They were running around like idiots trying to find you two," Hiei added.

"Let's see. There was Shiori and me, and Hiei, of course. Then there was your friend Kuwabara, and his sister. There was also Kayko, the toddler, and Botan. The old woman, too, and some of your demon friends from the Dark Tournament....." She looked at Hiei. "Was there anyone else?"

Yusuke blinked slightly, taking in all the names. "I hadn't realized we were gone for so long.."

Hiei nodded. "Yukina was looking as well. She also took care of your spirit beast when something happened to it."

"Strange really. There were times when Puu seemed to lose it......"

Yusuke looked from Hiei to Atsuko. "I forgot about Puu.." Realization then hit him that his spirit beast felt everything he felt, and when he had become angry those times, Puu probably did as well.

"There were also times that Puu-chan seemed to be blushing." She gave Yusuke a sly smile.

Slapping himself mentally for forgetting about his other feelings that were transferred to the creature, he flushed a little. "Is that how everyone knew?"

"I suppose so. Except Shiori. She has no idea what Puu is, remember?"

The young teen nodded.

Kuwabara walked down the hospital hall. He had heard from Atsuko that Yusuke and Kurama had been found and were in the hospital. "I know his room was on this floor... what number was it?" Opening a random door, he was welcomed with a scream and a high heeled shoe upside the head. "Sorry Lady..."

Continuing to walk down the hall way he looked at the numbers. "What was Urameshi's room number?" A large shoe shaped red mark was forming on the side of his head as he opened another door. The first thing he saw was Hiei sitting on the window sill.

Hiei glanced at the teen and scoffed. "Great.... The idiot...."

"Really? Kuwabara is here already?"

"Watch it shrimp," he replied, shutting the door. "Yeah I'm here, where's Urameshi?"

"Right here," came the familiar voice from the bed.

"Isn't this a grand reunion?" Atsuko asked, a little sarcastically.

Walking over to the hospital bed, Kuwabara glanced down at the teen. He suddenly grabbed hold of the dark haired teen by the collar of his shirt and lifted his upper half off the bed. "Where've you been?!"

"Nice to see you too, Kuwabara," the teen replied, a cocky tone in his voice.

Atsuko rolled her eyes. "All right, boys, you can duke it out when Yusuke is released out of here. That's in about an hour anyway, so if you can wait that long......"

Dropping the teen back on the bed, Kuwabara crossed his arms and grumbled. "Oh, Yukina said she hoped you feel better. Where's Kurama?"

"He's in the other room sleeping," Hiei replied. "I suggest you don't go in there because your volume and stupidity might wake him."

Kuwabara growled at the demon's remark, but then elbowed Yusuke in the side. "You know, Kayko's worried sick about you..." He gave the teen a 'stupid' grin. "But I am sure you missed her just as much, huh?"

Hiei scoffed, knowing how dense the orange haired oaf was.

Atsuko rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Actually, Kayko wasn't even on my mind," he replied, rubbing his side.

Not fully realizing what Yusuke had said, Kuwabara put his hand on his chin scratching it. "Puu was acting really weird too.." Shrugging he looked at the detective in the bed. "Don't know why though."

Atsuko slapped her forehead with her palm.

The fire demon rolled his eyes, wanting to burn Kuwabara to a crisp.

"What?" he asked, looking at Atsuko.

"Forget it. Never mind," she said, inhaling deeply. "If you don't know now, there's really no point in telling you. Besides, it's Yusuke's business, not mine."

Blinking, he looked at Yusuke. "Am I missing something?"

"You were missing something the day you were born......." Hiei smirked. "Intelligence for one thing. A better face for another."

Yusuke sweat-dropped. "I'm still amazed the three world's are still in one piece..."

Kuwabara growled. "I'm gonna rip that smirk off your puny face, Hiei!" 

"If you can catch me."

Atsuko sighed. "They've been going at it for a while now. More so when you and Kurama were missing."

The orange haired teen merely crossed his arms and turned away from the fire demon grumbling.

Hiei smirked again, more victoriously. 

A quiet knocking was heard on the door from Kurama's room.

Yusuke cocked his head to the side so he could see the door, wondering who it was.

Kuwabara also looked, wondering who's room that was.

It opened slightly, as young Shuiichi poked his head through. "Hi," he said.

The detective remembered him to be Kurama's step brother. "Hi again. Is Kuwabara being too loud?" he asked, glancing at the orange haired oaf.

"Oh...no. But, Kaa-san wanted me to tell you that Shuu-ani is awake."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Who are you?"

Atsuko shook her head, about ready to strangle him.

Yusuke sighed and looked back at the younger boy. "Thanks." 

The other teen looked at Atsuko. "What? It was just a simple question."

The younger boy smiled. "I'm his stepbrother. Don't you remember? We met at Kaa-san and Tou-san's wedding." 

"Oh yeah.." Kuwabara replied as his memory suddenly worked. 

Hiei gave an agitated sigh and headed for the door. Opening it wider, he passed the young boy and proceeded to Kurama's room.

The younger boy smiled, watching Hiei go inside the room. Looking at the others, he said, "You're all welcome to come see Nii-san too." And with that, he followed Hiei.

The orange haired detective followed Kurama's step-brother into the room.

Yusuke sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" Atsuko asked her son.

"Fine," he replied, standing up but soon finding that his legs didn't want to hold his weight, and he fell back onto the bed.

Atsuko shook her head, helping him out of bed. "Stubborn is what you are," she said.

"I had to get it from someone," he replied, giving her a small smile as she helped him.

She smiled too, as she helped her son into the room where the fox was.

Kurama lay on the bed, talking with his mother and step-father. Seeing the others enter the room, he turned to them and smiled.

Yusuke and Atsuko slowly made their way into the room last, and the younger teen gave Kurama a relieved smile.

Seeing the young delinquent, the fox's smile brightened. "Hey," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled slightly. "I've been better. But I'll live."

Kuwabara watched as the two continued to stare at each other, and he mumbled, "Now I know I am missing something.."

Hiei ignored Kuwabara and gave the two a sly smile. 

Looking up at the other teen, Kurama frowned slightly. "You don't know, Kuwabara-kun? I thought everyone knew........."

"You can't expect someone like him to find out on his own," Hiei commented. 

Kuwabara blinked again. "Find out.... what?"

Standing, Shiori placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "We have to be getting home," she said. "But we'll be back tomorrow." 

"All right," Kurama said. "Bye."

"Bye, Shuuichi-san!" Shuiichi said, following his parents out of the hospital room.

Yusuke sighed, wondering if he needed to beat it into the orange haired oaf's brain. Slipping away from his mother, he leaned on the wall for support.

"So, Yusuke, when are you getting out?" the fox asked.

"An hour or so," he replied gently.

He smiled. "That's good. Unfortunately, I have to stay here for a few days...."

The younger teen sighed, sadness filling his chocolate orbs. "Oh.."

"Yes. The doctors wanted to make sure the stitches on my head healed properly. Meaning they don't want me out of their sights for a while."

Kuwabara looked from one to the other, feeling completely ignored.

Opening the door, Atsuko decided to let the four detectives talk among themselves. As she left, she closed the door behind her.

Using his arms to support him, Kurama struggled to sit up.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up," Yusuke said, concerned.

"It's alright," he replied, smiling gently. "I'd feel better sitting up, anyway."

"What happened to you two, anyway?" Kuwabara suddenly asked.

Hiei just leaned against the wall. He had already heard this story.

"We were transported to another world," the fox teen said, sounding as if it was no big deal. 

"Why were you gone for so long? I mean no big deal, come back the same way you left, right?"

Kurama shook his head. "I wish it could have been that simple..........."

"They wouldn't be here if it was that simple," the fire demon said.

Kuwabara glared at the fire demon.

Yusuke suddenly laughed quietly. "We got back just in time.. they were both at each other's throats earlier."

"I'm a little surprised that Kuwabara-kun isn't dead yet. No offense............"

Hiei shrugged. "I didn't feel like killing him.... Maybe tomorrow though."

Kuwabara growled.

The redhead smiled. He really had missed his friends' strange antics while they had been away. His smile faded, though, as his eyes drooped slightly, a yawn escaping his lips.

Seeing the teen's yawn, Yusuke looked at the two. "Maybe we should leave.."

"No, it's fine," he said, stifling another yawn. "You don't have to....."

"Kurama, you're tired, you should get some rest." 

Kuwabara looked from one to the other again.

"No, really.........it's fine............"

Yusuke stumbled over to Kurama's bed and sat down. 

The fox teen scooted over some, giving Yusuke more room to sit down.

Kuwabara looked at the two. "You guys are sure acting weird.. Urameshi, you don't even act like this around Kayko.." Then he blinked as the pieces clicked together in his head.

The small fire demon looked at the two. "Maybe you both should get some rest," he said, pushing himself off the wall. 

Kurama shook his head. "I'm alright."

"Sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good.." Yusuke said, gently smiling at the other.

"You should talk," Hiei said.

Kurama nodded.

The younger teen sighed.

Looking around, Kurama noticed the red rose on the table next to the bed. He smiled softly.

The Forbidden Child walked over towards the window and opened it. He glanced at the rose, then at the two teens. "I'm glad everything worked out for you two," he said, then smirked. He gave a small wave then jumped out the window and disappeared.

Watching the fire demon, Kurama smiled, knowing that he would be back sometime.

Yusuke smiled also as Hiei disappeared.

Kuwabara blinked, feeling a bit awkward just standing there.

Kurama looked at the other teen, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Kuwabara-kun?"

"What?" he asked, looking at Kurama.

"Are you okay?"

He laughed. "Of course I am!"

"Are you sure?"

The orange haired detective nodded.

The fox nodded. "So.......what's been happening while we were gone?" he asked, trying to forget his fatigue.

"We've been looking for you, mostly," he replied. "We've been really worried. And then everyone was getting even more worried when Puu kept acting the way he did."

_Oh, that's right. Puu reflects Yusuke's thoughts and emotions._ Kurama blushed faintly as he recalled the moments between he and Yusuke that could have been reflected by the spirit beast.

"It was weird," he continued, not noticing the blush. "Sometimes he would fly around like he was looking for Yusuke, other times he'd have this blush on his face, then a couple times he got really mad.." _Of course, now I know why.._ he thought after.

It was Yusuke's turn to blush, and a faint trace of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked. _Yeah, a lot DID go on there, didn't it? Though I didn't expect two weeks worth of it........._

Kuwabara nodded, looking down at the two and seeing their faint blushes. "Ah.. so if everyone found out because of Puu, how did your family find out, Kurama?"

The fox blush deepened. "They......said that they just knew.............mainly because my mother knew how I felt............."

Pulling a chair over, Kuwabara sat down. "Oh.."

Yusuke stole a glance at Kurama, before looking around the room.

"Yes, mothers are like that........."

"Tell me about it.." Yusuke replied.

Kurama nodded, looking at Kuwabara. "When was it found out that we were missing?"

"Atsuko said your mom called the police the night you and Urameshi left. But they told her to wait until morning and call again."

"Oh......That reminds me........whatever happened to those in the club?"

"You guys went to a club?" Kuwabara looked surprised. "The one that all the police showed up at cause everyone was unconscious?"

"You wonder why they were unconscious?"

"Well, when everyone woke up, none of them could remember what had happened. Did you guys do that?"

The fox shook his head. "We fought them, but we weren't responsible for them not remembering anything."

The orange haired teen nodded. "Well, the next morning when the police confronted your parents, they said you would probably come back on your own. Seeing as no one knew where you had gone. The police didn't actually start looking until a few days after. We started looking that morning."

He nodded. "But what happened to all the people there? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, most just woke up with a headache. There were some that looked like they had been in a fight, but couldn't remember being in one."

The fox nodded again, trying to stifle back another yawn.

Yusuke blinked tiredly, and looked out the window, seeing the sun sinking lower in the sky.

The redhead rubbed his eyes slightly, seeing the orange light of the setting sun coming through the window.

Seeing the two tired faces, Kuwabara stood. "I better be going, you need your rest."

He gazed up at the other teen with drowsy eyes.

Yusuke also stood, his legs wobbling beneath him. "Yeah, we don't want to keep you up anymore.."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and nodded, walking out.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmn?" he asked, turning slowly around.

"Um.........." He looked down at his hands. "Could you..........stay awhile? I mean, you'll be released soon, anyway........"

Smiling gently, the younger teen nodded and sat back down. "Sure Kurama.."

He smiled back, scooting closer to the delinquent as he sat back on the bed.

Wrapping his arms around the other teen's shoulders, Yusuke placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the younger teen.

Yusuke smiled, closing his eyes gently

"You going home when you are let out of here?" he asked, his voice in a soft whisper.

"I suppose, I don't really have anyplace else to go.." he replied, opening his eyes again and looking out the window.

"Mm........" He placed his head on the younger's chest, his eyes holding a sense of sadness in the emerald depths.

Resting his head on top of Kurama's, he whispered, "Unless you want me to stay here.."

"You don't have to. I mean, if you don't want to stay here any more, and I don't really blame you, you don't have to."

"Of course I want to stay here..."

"Really?"

"I don't want to leave you, Kurama... and I'll stay for as long as I can..." A small smile appeared on his face. _I just hope the doctors and nurses don't make me leave too soon.._

"It's not like we're in danger anymore. And, even if they did let you out, you'd still come to visit me, wouldn't you?"

Yusuke blinked, looking down into the teen's eyes. "Of course I would.. do you not want me to?"

"Of course I do. I'd like it if you came by while I was here. But, I just don't want you to be here if you don't want to."

He smiled. "I am going to be here so much, you're going to get sick of me."

He chuckled. "I could never. So.....ARE you going home tonight? I would think, after two weeks of being gone, you'd like to spend some time at home. I would, if I wasn't stuck here."

The younger teen shrugged. "I'm not really sure.."

"You can go home, if you really want to."

Yusuke looked out the window. _I don't know what to do... going home would be nice, but I'd like to stay with Kurama.._

He leaned closer against the younger teen, almost falling asleep in the embrace.

Looking down at the other teen, then at the door, he said quietly, "I wonder where my mom is.. I should tell her that I'm not going home tonight.."

"Mm....No.....you don't have to do that," he mumbled sleepily.

Looking down at the older teen again, he smiled. "You can even be stubborn in your sleep.."

"I'm not......sleeping......."

"Well, then, I suppose if you don't want me to stay, then I'll have to leave." he replied, a smile still on his lips.

"I don't.....WANT you to leave.......What I WANT is for you to be comfortable and happy tonight......"

"Well, then I guess I am staying here..." he said gently.

"You.......really want to.........?"

"Yes.. I really do, Kurama." he replied, but he was starting to get the feeling the older teen didn't want him to stay.

He snuggled closer to the younger teen. 

Embracing the red head, Yusuke moved so that he could lay down comfortably with Kurama still on his chest.

"Mm......" he mumbled.

Kissing the older teen on the forehead he whispered, "Goodnight, Kurama.."

"Mm....Goodnight......Yusuke....."

Smiling, the teen closed his eyes, sleep drifting over the two.


	9. Chapter Nine

Warped

By xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro

Okay, HERE is the ending, and guys, check back, because there IS a sequal!! How am I so sure? Because it has already been written. ^_^;;;

Disclaimers: Neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind owning Yusuke ^___^;;

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine

Kurama sighed, looking up at the white, hospital ceiling. It had been about a week since they had come back, and he had spent all that time in the hospital. He was getting so bored. Looking at the clock next to his bed, he thought, _Yusuke should be coming soon._

Yusuke stopped in front of the hospital building, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. _I can't believe it's been a week.._ He sighed, starting up the steps. He had been there everyday, and almost every person that worked at the hospital knew him because of that.

He rolled over on his side, pulling the covers over his body. As he lay, he looked at the roses on the table, smiling to himself. Yusuke had left his green rose for him so he wouldn't feel too lonely when the delinquent wasn't around.

Pulling the glass doors open, he walked over to the receptionist in the lobby to get a visitor's pass as he did every other day.

He let out another sigh. _He's later than usual....._

After finally receiving the pass from the receptionist, whom had tried to get him into a long conversation about his life, Yusuke stepped into the elevator and rode it to Kurama's floor. Walking a few doors down, he knocked softly on Kurama's door.

Sitting up, the fox replied, "Come in."

Walking in, he smiled when he saw the teen. "Sorry I'm late."

He smiled. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're here."

Nodding, he walked over and sat on the bed. "How much longer before you can get out?"

"Actually, I have good news for you. The doctors said that I can get out today." 

"That's great," he replied, embracing the teen.

He embraced the younger teen back. 

Pulling away, he looked at Kurama. "So where do you plan on going when you get out?"

"I'm not sure. I called my family earlier, but they had some business to attend to. So there's really no point for me going home today........." His emerald orbs held a depth of sadness.

"Well, how about I'll take you home so you can change and then we can do whatever you want to do," Yusuke replied, seeing the sadness in his jade eyes.

Looking at him, he nodded. "That sounds alright. But I have to wait for the doctors to give me the official let go."

He nodded, smiling.

There was another knock on the door, as the doctor poked his head in. "Minamino?" he asked.

Kurama looked up at him. "Hai?" 

"We've just gotten your reports back. It seems as though you're all right now, so, whenever you feel ready, you can go." And the doctor disappeared.

Kurama shook his head. "Translation: Get out as fast as you can."

Yusuke chuckled and stood up. "Oh.." The younger teen began searching through his pockets.

"What are you doing?"

Pulling out a small colorful flower from his pocket, he handed it to the older teen. "Yukina wanted me to give this to you, since she couldn't come see you herself." He pulled something else out of his pocket. "And this is from me," he said, dropping a chocolate kiss in his hand.

He took the flower and chocolate from the younger teen. "Thank you," he said. Placing them both with the roses, he got out of bed, stretching some.

Yusuke stepped back, watching the teen stretch.

"Mm..." he said, shaking his head slightly. "I haven't been able to get out of bed for a while. At least, not for no reason."

He smiled. "Must feel good."

He nodded, a playful smile on his lips. Grabbing some clothes resting on the chair, he said, "Give me minute to change out of this hospital gown, then we can go."

Nodding back, Yusuke sat down on the white sheeted bed.

He entered the bathroom, closing the door after him.

_I wonder where we should go.. _he wondered, glancing at the bathroom door then at the floor.

He returned shortly, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Seeing the teen come out, he looked up and smiled.

He returned the smile, taking the flowers and chocolate on the table. "Let's go," he said.

Nodding, he stood and walked to the door, opening it for the red head.

Nodding his thanks, he walked out, waiting for the younger teen.

Yusuke left the door slightly open and walked over to the teen.

Looking at the delinquent, he handed the green rose to him.

"Thanks," he replied, taking it and looking at it. Looking back at the older teen he handed it back. "You keep it."

He shook his head. "I gave it to you, remember?"

"I know..." He looked at it again, and smiled.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay in the hospital any longer. I can understand why Kaa-san didn't like it here."

Chuckling, he went to the elevator, opening it and waiting for the other.

He entered the elevator, sticking the two flowers into his crimson hair.

Pressing the button to go down, he looked at Kurama. "So where do you want to go?"

"Maybe we could walk around." He shrugged. "I don't know."

When the elevator stopped, Yusuke got out and handed the pass back to the receptionist, who again tried to get him into a conversation.

Kurama waited for the younger teen, who seemed to be talking with the receptionist at the desk.

When the lady took his pass he turned around quickly, and left. He ignored her comment of how rude he was being. "Let's go..."

He nodded, following the younger teen out of the hospital.

When they stepped outside, Yusuke watched Kurama, wondering what his reaction would be to finally being outside.

He inhaled deeply, ignoring the sounds of busy people and cars. A cooling breeze blew by, and he closed his eyes to enjoy its soft touch.

He chuckled slightly, staring at the older teen curiously.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at the younger teen and smiled, walking away from the hospital.

"So...." the dark haired teen asked, folding his arms behind his head. "Anyplace in particular you'd like to go?"

"Well, I do have to go home and change first. But.....maybe we could go to the park. What do you think?"

"That sounds fine," Yusuke replied, tilting his head to look at the other teen from around his folded arms, who had just suggested going to the park.

The older teen smiled. "Good. I have something to show you when we get there."

He blinked curiously, dropping his hands to his side as the reached the fox's house.

As they entered the house, Kurama removed his shoes and proceeded into the living room.

Yusuke did the same, removing his shoes and following the other teen into the room.

Turning to the delinquent, he asked, "Do you want to stay down here while I go up and change? It won't take too long....."

"Sure." He nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

He smiled, nodding once, and turned to go up the stairs.

Looking around the family room, Yusuke noticed the many family pictures hanging on the walls. His eyes rested on the window though, his mind wandering. _I wonder what Kurama wanted to show me.._

Moments later, the redhead returned, wearing a yellow Chinese outfit and white slacks, carrying a backpack on his shoulders. "Okay," he said, "let's go."

Nodding he stood and walked over to the older teen, eyeing the backpack curiously. "What's in there?"

He smiled, slightly mischievously.

Yusuke blinked, still looking at the backpack as he slipped his shoes back on.

Walking out of the house, the fox waited for the younger teen.

Following the older teen, Yusuke stepped out of the house and past him so that the teen was able to close and lock his door.

After he had finished locking up, the fox joined the detective, smiling, as he proceeded to the park.

Yusuke smiled back, still wondering what the fox teen had planned.

As they neared the entrance of the park, the fox turned, heading in a different direction.

The younger teen, confused, followed his older friend. "Where are we going?"

"It's what I wanted to show you."

He didn't say anything else, as he looked around at the surroundings.

The fox continued to walk, moving around bushes and trees that blocked the pathless area.

_Where could we being going out here when there isn't even a path?_ the young teen wondered.

He continued to walk until he reached a clearing. Between many trees was a small cave, and before the cave was a crystal clear lake.

Coming up behind the other, Yusuke gasped. "Wow..."

Kurama smiled, setting the backpack down on the ground. "I found it a while ago, when I was younger. But I've never shown it to anyone.....until now."

The younger teen smiled. "It's really nice, Kurama."

Pulling out something from his pocket, he used it to tie his hair back. "Well, come on. I didn't bring you here just to LOOK at it, you know."

Yusuke blinked, looking from the other teen to the crystal clear water and the cave.

The fox removed his clothes until he was wearing only white boxers, sticking the clothes in the backpack. 

The younger teen grinned playfully, stripping down to his boxers as well.

Taking the delinquent's clothes, he stuffed them in the pack along with his, wading into the water, which reached to his neck as he swam across, and placed the bag in the cave.

Wading in after, Yusuke found the water warmer then he had thought it would be. Grinning mischievously, he dove underwater and swam towards the older teen.

After placing the bag in the cave, he turned, only to see Yusuke nowhere in sight.

Swimming closer, Yusuke grabbed hold of one of Kurama's feet, starting to tickle the bottom lightly.

Kurama gasped, feeling fingers at his feet. He kicked lightly, not too hard so as not to hurt the younger teen.

Kurama's foot suddenly gently hit him in the nose and he came up for air right behind the teen, rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes." He grinned. "And now you're going to pay." He splashed water at the older teen.

He used his arm to block the wave of water, before splashing the younger teen back.

"That's not very nice." Yusuke pouted playfully as he raised his arm, blocking most of the water.

Kurama just smirked, jumping up and placing his hands on Yusuke's head. "Neither is this," he said, as he dunked the younger teen underwater.

Taking as much air as he could before he was shoved under, Yusuke smirked slightly and grabbed hold of the older teen's waist, pulling him under as well.

He let out a little yelp as he was pulled under the surface of the water.

Coming back up above the water, the teen looked around.

The redhead resurfaced, gasping for air.

"This is fun, Kurama, thanks for bringing me," the younger teen said, smiling.

He nodded. "I'm just glad you're here," he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked, closing his eyes and gently floating on his back.

"You might have had better things to do." He sank into the water until only his head was visible.

"Nothing's better then being with you, Kurama," he replied honestly, opening his eyes and looking up into the sky.

The teen blushed slightly. "Um.........Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" The teen in question moved off his back to look at the older teen.

"Have you talked to Kayko lately?"

"No.. I haven't seen her."

The redhead splashed the water with his hand idly. "Really?"

Yusuke nodded, tilting his head slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. She came by to see me a few days ago..........."

"She.. did?"

He nodded, still splashing the water lightly.

"What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"She just came by, hoping that I would feel better."

Yusuke watched as the fox teen continued to splash the water around. "Is something bothering you about Kayko?"

He shook his head. "I....I just wanted to ask her about how she felt about us, but I could never bring it up."

"We can go talk to her later, if you want," he replied.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of how she's feeling. I really don't want to hurt her."

Swimming closer to the teen, Yusuke looked at him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

He nodded, looking at him with a smile.

Smiling back, he ruffled the teen's crimson hair. "Feel better?"

"I suppose so."

"You suppose so?"

"I don't know."

"What else is on your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know." He looked up at Yusuke. "Did you ever tell Kayko that you only liked her as a friend?"

"I.. think I mentioned it once.." he replied, giving the other a nervous smile.

"So, she might not know?"

The teen sighed, dunking his head underwater.

"I guess not," he said to himself.

Coming up a little farther away, Yusuke leaned onto his back again. "Guess I'm not very good at this, huh?"

He swam closer to the other teen. "It's okay. We'll just take it as it comes."

The younger looked up at Kurama, smiling gently.

Smiling back, the fox shivered suddenly, which seemed almost strange in the warm water.

Seeing the fox shiver, he leaned forward. "Are you cold?"

"I guess.........."

"Okay then, let's get out." He started swimming towards the cave.

He took hold of Yusuke's wrist. "It's not because of the water," he said.

Turning back, he looked at him. "Hmn?"

Swimming closer to the other teen, he placed his head on the other's chest, snuggling closer.

Blinking slightly, he wrapped an arm around the older teen's shoulders.

He sighed contently. "That's better," he whispered, a slight smirk on his lips.

Not noticing the small smirk, Yusuke felt kind of awkward being in the water like this.

He looked up at the other. "Do you want to go in the cave?" he asked, almost reading the teen's mind.

He nodded slightly.

Pulling away, he swam in front of the teen towards the cave.

Turning, he followed the other teen to the cave.

Reaching the ground, the redhead shook his hair free of any clinging droplets of water.

Getting out of the water, Yusuke shivered slightly because of the temperature change. He flicked a few bangs away from his face which were sticking to his wet forehead.

He embraced the other teen from behind, whispering in his ear, "Who's cold now?"

Yusuke chuckled slightly.

He smiled before gently nibbling Yusuke's ear.

A tingle went down the younger teen's spine and he almost shivered again, but didn't.

He stopped, crawling over so he was in front of the younger teen, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Closing his eyes, Yusuke returned it happily.

Leaning towards the younger teen, he pushed him onto the ground.

The younger teen didn't argue when he felt his body being pushed to the ground.

Soon, his hands began to travel down the delinquent's body, starting from the neck.

Yusuke suddenly felt the need for air, but he didn't want to push the older teen off him. Being on the ground, he couldn't lean away from the kiss either.

The fox pulled back, looking down at the younger teen with emerald-gold eyes.

The teen gasped, his lungs filling with oxygen and he started to pant.

He smiled apologetically.

Suddenly seeing the gold tint in the older teen's eyes, he wasn't sure what to do. _Last time, Kurama was really scared about what he would've done._

As if reading the younger teen's mind, he said, "Don't worry. I have a better control now." Placing a light kiss on the delinquent's forehead, he lay on top of the teen, his head resting on his chest. "I love you too much to hurt you."

Yusuke smiled gently, lifting his hand and running his fingers through the teen's red hair. "I love you too.."

He sighed happily, snuggling closer. He felt as though he could stay there forever, just the way they were.

The younger teen sighed also, bringing his free hand up to Kurama's chin, tilting his head up towards him and placing a quick gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled into the kiss, returning it willingly.

After pulling away, he set his head back down on the ground, closing his eyes, his fingers still running through the crimson hair.

A shiver ran through his spine as he felt the fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

His fingers suddenly stopped moving and the teen began breathing evenly.

Sensing the teen fall asleep, the fox smiled, as he soon followed the teen into sleep.


End file.
